My Fiancee's Best Man
by smiley349
Summary: Lilly is engaged to the man of every girl's dreams. When she meets his best man, she is in complete shock. She never thought she would have to see him ever again. His appearance just makes everything complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Well Lilly is engaged to man of every girl's dreams. She hasn't met his best man until the end of this chapter. Let's just say it's an old friend. Well I'm not gonna spoil it for you, so read on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Who knew planning a wedding would be so frustrating?" Lilly said sitting on the couch next to her best friend and maid of honor, Miley.

"Ugh, I know. And I think being the maid of honor is worse than being the bride," Miley said.

"Sure it is," Lilly said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"It is. Remember, I've been a bride, and you have been a maid of honor. The maid of honor's job is so much harder than the bride's job," Miley said.

"Miley all you have to do is tag along with me when I go shopping for the wedding, help make decisions, and plan the bachorelette party," Lilly said.

"Yeah, but do you know how hard it is to help you make a decision?" Miley said.

Lilly laughed, "It is pretty hard for me to make a decision. There's so many!"

"Yeah," Miley said in 'you just now realized that' kind of voice.

"Ok, let's talk about something else," Lilly said. "This wedding is stressing me out."

"I hear you," Miley said.

"So has Johnny decided who his best man is yet?" Miley asked.

"Ugh, Miley, I thought we were gonna talk about something else other than the wedding," Lilly complained. "And he has. He hasn't said who yet. Johnny's going to introduce him to me and you tomorrow at Java Station around 9:00 in the morning."

"Did he give you any hints?"

"All he said was that he was his old college roommate. And I have no idea who his college roommate used to be."

"I hope he's a cutie and single because we have got to hook your bridesmaid Leah up. I'm so tired of her saying 'oh you're so lucky to have someone who loves you.' I swear, if I have to hear her moping again about how she can't get a boyfriend, I'm gonna…"

"Miley let's not be mean. She's my cousin," Lilly interrupted her before she could say what she was going to say. "Plus a wedding is one of the best places to look for single men."

Miley started bursting out into laughter, "You remember that one time at that one wedding we went to!"

"Oh and you remember that guy that with the tuxedo on…" Lilly said knowing exactly what Miley was talking about even though she wasn't specific on who, what, when, where, and why.

"I know! Ah, good times!" Miley said wiping some tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Aahh!" Lilly screamed as someone behind her tickled her. She fell on the floor laughing.

"Stop!" Lilly yelled. The person tickling her stopped. "I swear it was a mistake giving you a copy of my key."

"Oh, come on Lilly. This is the only time I've ever snuck into your apartment and surprised you like that," her fiancée said helping her up at the same time trying to keep hidden what was behind his back.

"And it's the last you'll ever do that to Lilly Truscott, Mr. Jonathon Ivester," Lilly said smoothing out the wrinkles on her clothes.

"That's right because I'll just have to wait til' Lilly Ivester comes lives with me," Johnny said giving Lilly a peck on the lips.

"Well I have a feeling Mrs. Lilly Ivester isn't going to put up with it," Lilly said smiling. She noticed that something was behind Johnny's back. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Well I was skipping through a meadow. I just realized how gay that sounded, but anyways, I picked these for you," he said teasingly revealing the yellow daffodils that were behind his back. "And okay, I'm not going to lie with that humongous smile on your face. I bought them."

"Awe, they're beautiful Johnny," Lilly said taking them. "How'd you know daffodils were my favorite?"

"Because you said that they were on our first date, and I listen to you," he said smiling.

Johnny was about to kiss her on the lips until Miley had put one of her hands on Johnny's lips and her other hand on Lilly's lips, "Not while I'm here. Wait until I leave."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You know you are so hypocritical. What about all those times you kiss Stephen while I'm in the same room?"

Miley was quiet for a little bit. "Alright, fine!"

Lilly giggled as Johnny wrapped her in his arms and began to kiss her. "Ugh, this is so disgusting to watch! Bye Lilly! Hey are you still spending the night at my house tonight?"

Lilly put a thumb up to tell Miley yes. As soon as Miley left, Johnny broke apart from Lilly's lips.

"You two are both twenty-six, she's married, has a six year old son and a four year old daughter, and you two still have slumber parties?"

Lilly laughed, "We made a promise when we were nine after our old friend Oliver used to tease us about having slumber parties. He never understood why girls had sleepovers. So just to bug him, we made this promise right in front of him that we would have slumber parties until we were old ladies. We didn't intend to keep it. We were just goofing around, trying to get on his nerves. We just kept inviting each other over to our places, and we would just sleep over. And we're still doing it today."

"Well I hate to do this to you, but I have to go. My lunch break is almost over, and I have to get back to work," Johnny said pointing to his watch.

"Alright, I'll see you later Johnny," Lilly said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He left her apartment.

Lilly went to the closet in the living room and pulled out some photo albums from the time when she was in middle school and high school. Talking about Oliver brought back a lot of memories that were playing in her mind. Lilly looked at the pictures in the photo album as she thought about Oliver and all the good times they had. She came across a picture that made her burst into laughter. Lilly and Oliver weren't smiling in this picture.

"_Ah, home sweet home!" Fifteen year old Miley said as she walked into her beach condo with her dad and Jackson behind her. "I'm going to call Lilly, and see if she and Oliver are having fun at the Maroon 5 concert." She dialed Lilly's number. She was confused when she started hearing Lilly's phone ringing. "She must've left it here when she was watering our plants. I'll just call Oliver." She dialed Oliver number. She was even more confused when she heard Oliver's phone ringing. She followed the sound of Oliver's ringtone. She put her hand over her mouth to hold her guffaws in. _

_"Go ahead and laugh," Oliver said. _

_"Yeah, and know it's all because of Oliver," Lilly said with a frown on her face while crossing her arms._

_"Hey Miley where did you put—" Jackson stopped as soon as he saw Lilly and Oliver glued in two chairs that were stuck together. "HAHAHA! This is great. Hold on let me go get my camera!"_

_"Great, not only do I miss the Maroon 5 concert, Jackson is going to show everyone this picture, and we won't be able to show our faces at Seaview High!" Lilly said. "This is all your fault."_

_"Geez, thanks for telling me that for the thousandth time!" Oliver said. _

She turned the page and caught a glimpse of another picture of her and Miley making a silly face. For some reason, tears started sliding down her face. It was the day of the fight that caused Lilly and Oliver never to speak to each other again. Miley was trying to make her feel better by taking silly pictures.

_Nineteen year old Lilly was walking with nineteen year old Miley to Rico's Shack. _

"_Hey Lilly let's go to the mall instead," Miley said grabbing her hand and trying to turn her around. She didn't want her best friend to see what she had just seen. _

"_Come on, Miley. I just want a smoothie from Rico's," Lilly said. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw her boyfriend Oliver. He wasn't alone, though. Ashley, the mean girl that always got on her and Miley's nerves, was there with her lips on Oliver's lips._

"_OLIVER!" Lilly screamed so loud that everyone on the beach looked at her._

"_Lilly this isn't how it looks," Oliver said trying to explain himself._

"_What you weren't just kissing Ashley?" Lilly said._

"_No I wasn't! She was kissing me," Oliver said._

"_Well it didn't look like you were trying to stop her," Lilly said._

_Oliver opened his mouth and was about to speak, but Lilly beat him to it, "Save it for someone who cares!"_

_She yanked Ashley's smoothie out of her hand and dumped it on Oliver and left the cup on his head. Then she ran off crying._

All of a sudden, Lilly was wishing she had let Oliver explained himself that day. Maybe Oliver and she would still be together. "No I can't be feeling remorse! I'm engaged to the man of every girl's dreams," Lilly said.

She slammed shut the photo album. She didn't want to reminisce any of those hurtful memories any longer.

She went to her room and started packing her clothes to spend the night with Miley. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt with short sleeves and a low v-neck. She grabbed a brown spaghetti strapped tanktop to wear under it. She grabbed a pair of black converse that had peace signs and the word peace in white thread all over the shoe. She then grabbed a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a gray Malibu University t-shirt. She then grabbed her straightner, makeup, and other toiletries. Once she was done packing she grabbed her car keys and left her apartment to go to Miley's suburb house. She did her best to wipe the memories of Oliver from her mind. So she turned the radio on and an oldie by Hannah Montana was on: "I Got Nerve". She sung along with her best friend's song, quite badly at it also.

She pulled into Miley's driveway. She walked into Miley's house without knocking.

"Aunt Lilly!" Miley's six year old son, Chandler said.

"Hey Chandler! Where's your mom?" Lilly asked. He pointed toward the kitchen. She walked toward the kitchen. She saw Miley cooking something for dinner. "Hey Miley! What are you cooking?"

"Chicken alfredo," she answered.

"Yum sounds good," Lilly said with a sad face.

Miley noticed the sad face, "Hey is something wrong?"

"Do you ever wish you gave Jake a second chance?"

"I used to until I met Stephen. I can't explain it, but when I'm with Stephen nothing feels wrong. Everything just feels perfect," Miley said. "I'm sure you feel the same way when you're with Johnny."

"Yeah," Lilly said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. She had no idea what the hesitation was all about.

"Stephen, Chandler, Lauren dinner's ready," Miley yelled. Her husband came down and two kids came into the kitchen. "Lilly will you grab five plates?"

"Yeah," Lilly said. She went to the cabinets and got five plates to give to Miley. As soon as she gave them, she grabbed five glasses. She knew what everyone liked, so she poured sweet tea into all the glasses except for Lauren's, which she poured milk.

Once dinner was over, Miley and Lilly went to go rent a movie. They chose to get the movie The Lion King, so that the kids could watch it with them. They went to the gas station and got a box with four packs of popcorn and five bottles of coke. As soon as they got back to Miley's house, they made the popcorn and started watching the movie.

Miley cried during the movie. Lilly just rolled her eyes. Miley always was a big mushball. She quietly laughed when she saw some tears sliding down Stephen's eyes.

Once the movie was over, Miley said, "Alright Chandler, Lauren it's time to go to bed."

"Do we have to?" Chandler said complaining.

"Yes! It's way past your bedtime since your dad and I let you stayed up to watch this movie," Miley said clapping her hands.

"Oh ok! Come on Lauren. We've got to go to bed," Chandler said frowning.

Once Lauren and Chandler left the room, Stephen asked, "Well Miley, are you gonna come sleep with me, or are you gonna sleep in here with Lilly?"

"I'm gonna sleep in here with Lilly," Miley answered him. But then with a seductive smile, Miley said, "Its okay, I'll sleep with you tomorrow."

"You two are so perverted," Lilly said making an x with her arms to show that she was disgusted.

"Don't worry, Lilly. When you're married, it'll be like this," Miley said.

"Good night sweetie," Stephen said giving her a goodnight kiss.

Miley and Lilly stayed up till two in the morning talking. They soon crashed out. Lilly had luckily remembered to set her alarm on her cell. She had pressed the snooze button so many times that she didn't get up until they had ten minutes to get to the coffee shop that they promised Johnny they would meet.

"Oh no! Miley," Lilly said shaking her so she would wake up.

"Just five more minutes," Miley said in a sleepy voice.

"MILEY!" Lilly yelled to wake her up.

Miley shot right up, "What?"

"Look at the time!" Lilly said handing her cell phone.

"Sweet niblets! We have to be at the Java Station in less than ten minutes," she said getting out of her sleeping bag.

Miley put on her clothes and makeup. She didn't have time to do her hair so she just put it in a ponytail. Once she was done, she went to go brush her teeth. Lilly did the same.

Miley started her blue Yukon and drove out of her driveway. Lilly dialed Johnny's number and impatiently tapped her fingers waiting for him to answer.

"Hello," he said at the other end.

"Johnny, it's Lilly. Listen, Miley and I overslept, so we're gonna be a little late," Lilly said.

"You a little late?" Johnny playfully asked being a little sarcastic.

"Ha-ha," Lilly said. "We're gonna be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Johnny said. "Love you! See you in fifteen minutes."

"Love you too," Lilly said. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes." She hung up.

In fifteen minutes, they made it. "Let's not stay up till two again when we have to be somewhere early," Miley said.

"Agree," Lilly said laughing. "There's Johnny, and the guy with his back toward us must be his best man."

They walked over to where Johnny was.

"Hey sweetheart," he said kissing Lilly on the lips. "Hey Miley. They're here now. You can turn around. This is my best man---"

Lilly's and Miley's mouth was wide open as they saw the face that was staring right back at them with his mouth hung wide open.

"Oliver!" Lilly said surprised.

"Lilly!" Oliver said with the same reaction.

Uh-oh! What will happen between Lilly and Oliver? Lilly hates Oliver after what he did to her. Review please. Tell me what you think and give me any suggestions.

Thanks Smiley 349


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is chapter 2…yea, hold the applause, jkjk :)

"Wait a minute; you two already know each other?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, since we were in pre-school," Oliver said.

"Wait; is this the Lilly you used to date in high school? The one you said you regret the most breaking up with," he turned to Lilly. "Is this the Oliver you were telling me about the other day?"

They both nodded with their mouths still hung open.

"And he didn't break up with me," Lilly said. "I broke up with him. You just can't stop telling lies now can you Oliver?"

"Well you're still late as usual. Finally found someone who'll put up with you never being on time, stubbornness, hardheadness, ungracefulness, arguing, and need I go on?" Oliver said continuing the argument.

"At least I've found someone," Lilly said.

"How do you know I'm not married or engaged?" Oliver said.

"There's no ring on your finger," Lilly said crossing her arms and smiling, knowing she won the argument.

"Okay you two stop it," Miley said getting in between them. She's had ton of practice with breaking up arguments between her kids, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop this one.

"Just forget about your argument. We're here to do some planning for the wedding," Johnny said annoyed with the two who were acting like twelve year olds.

"Johnny if I were you, I'd go and dump this one. She'll just drive you insane," Oliver said pushing Miley out of the way as he was getting closer to Lilly. "She doesn't deserve you."

"Oliver I go and ask myself that question everyday how I got someone as good as Johnny. He remains faithful to me, he remembers our song, and he remembers where he took me for our first date, and he's twice the man you'll ever be. He's not a waste of my time," Lilly said raising her voice a little louder and putting her hands on her hips also getting closer to Oliver.

They were so close it looked as if they were about to kiss. Johnny noticed it and stepped in. "Okay you two! I don't know why you two are arguing, but can't you two just push your stupid little argument aside so we can make this day special for us Lilly?"

"Don't worry Johnny! I would never let Oliver ruin this day between us," Lilly said.

"You two are acting more immature than my six and four year old," Miley said.

"Okay, well I'm closing this argument," Oliver said.

"Not before I do," Lilly said.

"Whatever," Oliver said.

"Good," Lilly said.

"Good," Oliver said refusing to let Lilly have the last word in the argument.

She rolled her eyes. She was about to speak, not wanting Oliver to have the last word, but Johnny spoke before she could, "Come on let's just sit down." They sat down at a high stool table. "Lilly and I still have to decide where we want to book the wedding at. Do any of you have any suggestions?"

"What about at a church?" Miley asked.

"We've looked at all the churches. None of them have stood out to us," Johnny said.

Oliver really didn't want to speak because he was afraid Lilly would start another argument, but he finally worked up the nerve, "Well when Lilly and I were little, before Miley moved to Malibu, Lilly would make me play wedding. She always said that she wanted to have her wedding at Malibu Country Inn."

"I've been to that place before," Johnny said. "I'm surprised neither of us thought of that place before. Honey, that's perfect!"

Johnny kissed Lilly on the forehead. Lilly didn't respond to his kiss. Instead, she just stared at Oliver, "I didn't even think about that place. You remembered that. I mean we played wedding when we were five!" Oliver just shrugged his shoulders.

"Great we can go there Monday and see what date is available!" Miley said ecstatically. "What else do we need to worry about?"

"Well there's the cake, the reception, me and you need to go get dresses, and I don't know about you two on tuxes," Lilly said counting her list with her fingers.

"Yeah we need to go get fitted on tuxes," Johnny said.

"Hmm, Oliver in a tux. He didn't even wear one to prom," Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah, well I never liked tuxes," Oliver said.

Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"We also need to get a minister," Johnny said adding on the list.

"We barely have anything done," Lilly said.

"Shocker," Oliver said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly said.

"It's just that you never were good at planning," Oliver said.

"Anyway," Miley said trying to stop the two bickering, "who's going to be your flower girl and ring bearer?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask Lauren and Chandler," Lilly said.

"Oh they'd love to," Miley said with a smile on her face. Lilly giggled.

"What about the invitations? Have you two sent those out yet?" Oliver asked.

"No, not yet," Johnny said. "I just proposed to Lilly two weeks ago. We're hoping we can have it in June."

"Hey, we haven't really thought about this, but what about music?" Miley asked.

"Oh well, I was thinking about that a couple of minutes ago, but I really didn't think it was that important to discuss right now because we just need to get through the basics. But I was thinking Oliver is you and your band still together?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, we do gigs every once in awhile," Oliver said.

"Well how about you perform at our reception?" Johnny asked.

"Sure if it's okay with Lilly," Oliver said.

Lilly thought about it for a minute. She still hadn't let go of her grudge against Oliver. "Sure."

"Oh and I'm sure Hannah can get you some agents if you want to be discovered Oliver," Miley said smiling.

"That's okay Miley, but we're kind of on the edge of breaking up. We're just kinda going our separate ways," Oliver said.

The four continued to talk about the wedding. Once they were done, they left. Johnny had told Miley that he wanted to take Lilly somewhere, and he would bring her by her house to pick up her car.

"Okay we're almost there," Johnny said with his hands over Lilly's eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" Lilly asked getting annoyed with asking that question for the millionth time and still no answer other than, "You'll see."

"Right here," Johnny said taking his hands off of Lilly's eyes to reveal where they were at.

Lilly opened her mouth in surprise, "Have I ever told you that you're the best man ever?"

"You might've mentioned it once or twice," Johnny said teasingly.

Lilly continued to gawk at the fancy picnic he had set up on the beach. It was a classic red and white checkered picnic blanket. But Johnny had gone all out. There was shrimp and steak. And he had two champagne glasses. Though there wasn't any alcohol because Lilly didn't like the taste of alcohol. Instead it was Welch's Non-Alcoholic Red Grape Wine. He lit the candles that were set in the middle.

"You know, I'm happy I found you," Lilly said with a smile on her face.

He poured some of the non-alcoholic wine into the champagne glasses. He handed one to Lilly. "Let's make a toast," he said lifting his glass.

"Here's to us," Lilly said lifting her glass.

"To us," Johnny said clinking his glass with her's. "So what happened between you and Oliver?"

"Well we dated in high school and the first half of our freshman year in college. One day Miley and I were walking down the beach to Rico's Shack, and I saw him there kissing this girl name Ashley. Which Miley, him, and I hated. I guess he really didn't hate her," Lilly explained.

"You know, when he transferred to my school, he was always moping around about how he lost the greatest girl in his life," Johnny said.

"Well that's his lost," Lilly said smiling. "And your gain."

"Well, I can't complain with the gain part," Johnny said giving her a peck, "but it seems like you two have had such a past. I think you should talk about what happened between you two with him."

"But I do--, " Lilly started.

"Please for me. So I don't have my wonderful bride-to-be and best friend arguing for the rest of our life together," Johnny begged.

"Alright fine," Lilly said not letting her stubbornness get the best of her this time. Plus, underneath all her anger and hatred for Oliver, she still loved him and wanted to talk to him.

"Thanks," Johnny said kissing her.

Next chapter is when Oliver and Lilly confront each other. Give me any suggestions on what you think should happen. OH! And thanks to my reviewers. Keep reviewing.

Smiley349


	3. Chapter 3

**So on our family computer our trial version of Microsoft Word expired, so I have to sneak on my brother's computer and use it when he's gone. Hehe, shh don't tell my brother. So that means I won't be able to update as quick as I can. So happy 4****th**** of July everyone! I wanna give a shoutout to my Marine brother for having the guts to put his life on the line for America! I'm super excited about being able to go and have cookouts and watch fireworks! Well here is chapter 3!**

Monday was finally here! Lilly tiredly moved her hand to the alarm clock in search of the snooze button. Mondays were the worst to wake up early. But it was Johnny's idea to go early because he didn't want anyone to beat them to the dates that were open to the reservation.

When Lilly finally decided to get up and get ready, her phone rang. She knew who it was without looking at the caller id because of the ringtone. _Fridays we're cool. Mondays we're freaks. Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak. But we can get up, let loose, and lol._

"Hey Miley," Lilly said. "Ready to go to Malibu Country Inn?"

"I'm sorry I can't," Miley said in an apologetic voice."Lauren's sick. She's got the chickenpox."

"Oh no! But what about Stephen?" Lilly asked. "I'd really like you to come with me. Especially since Oliver's going to be there."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. Stephen has to work, and he's already used up all his sick days because he normally watches the kids when they're sick because I'm normally doing something with Hannah," Miley explained.

"Oh well, I completely understand," Lilly said.

"Tell Johnny and Oliver that I wish I could be there," Miley said.

"Alright, I will. Bye Miley. Tell Lauren that I'm sorry she's sick, and I hope she feels better. Make sure she doesn't scratch," Lilly said.

"Of course," Miley said. "Bye Lilly."

"Bye Miley," Lilly said hanging up.

Once Lilly was about to leave her apartment, Johnny called her.

"Hey Johnny," Lilly said. "Miley isn't going to be able to make it. Lauren has the chickenpox."

"Yeah I know. She already called me to tell me," Johnny said. "I called you though to tell you that I'm not going to be able to make it either. This couple wants to get divorced, and apparently one of their friends requested me, and they said they had to see me today. And this was the only time they could do it."

"Johnny don't you bail on me either! I don't want to be alone with Oliver!" Lilly said.

"I'm sorry Lilly!" Johnny said. "But this is your chance to talk with Oliver."

"Wait a minute, you don't have a couple that wants to talk to you," Lilly accused.

"What, yes I do," he said defending himself.

"No you don't! I know you. Whenever you cancel on a plan because of a case, you have this serious lawyer voice. Right now you're talking in the same voice when Miley and I had a fight. It's the 'you need to work this out' voice," Lilly said.

"Wwhat, noo I'm noot," Johnny said stuttering.

"Yes you are," Lilly said.

"Listen Lilly, I have to get to the office. I love you! Bye," he said quickly hanging up.

"Oh darn that guy who cares so much about his fiancée he has to go and make up a fake case just to get her alone with her ex-best friend so they'll work everything out," Lilly said.

Lilly stormed out of her apartment to her parking spot. She angrily started the car.

Lilly met Oliver at the inn just like they had planned to on Friday.

"Miley is watching her sick daughter, and Johnny has work to do," Lilly said. "I know you don't want to be here as much as I do. Let's just get this over with!"

"Good, we're in the same boat," he said. "Here, I got you coffee."

No 'good mornings' or 'hey, how are you doing?' They just wanted to get it over with.

They both walked to the lobby without speaking a word to each other.

"Hi, can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"We need to speak to the person who plans wedding reservations," Lilly said.

"Awe, are you two getting married?" the receptionist asked.

"WHAT?! Not for all the money in the world," Lilly and Oliver both said. They scowled at each other.

"Unfortunately, he's my fiancée's best man," Lilly explained to the lady.

"And unfortunately, she's my best friend's fiancée," Oliver explained.

"Well I'll go get Mr. Wilcher," the lady said hoping to get as far away as possible from them.

Ten minutes later, a tall man who was about in his fifties came out. He had all his hair except it was gray and it was a small afro.

"Hi, welcome to Malibu Country Inn. I'm Mr. Wilcher. Are you the lucky two that are getting married?" he asked them welcoming them to the inn.

"No! I wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on Earth," Lilly said bitterly. She was so bitter about having to be alone with Oliver, it was like bitter was a toothpaste and that she used the bitter toothpaste to brush her teeth. "I'm the one getting married. I'm Lilly Truscott. He's my fiancée's best man. This is Oliver Oken. My fiancée got loaded with work, and he wasn't able to make it."

"Well I will do all I can to help make your wedding day special," he said to Lilly. "Lots of people come here to have their dream wedding. You can have a wonderful wedding on the beach or in the garden."

"Well what dates do you have available in June?" Lilly asked.

"Ooh, you're lucky you came so early in the year. Everyone wants to get married in June. That month is normally booked. You probably wouldn't believe this since it's January, but we already have all the available dates booked for the beach," Mr. Wilcher explained to them.

"Well is the garden available?" Lilly asked.

"Umm, let me see. We have five dates available in June for the garden: the fifth, sixteenth, nineteenth, twentieth, and twenty-sixth," Mr. Wilcher informed.

"Well I'd like to book it on the twenty-sixth," Lilly said. The more time she had to make decisions, the better.

"Alright on that Saturday. Do you want to have the reception in the garden too, or would you like to have it in the hotel?" Mr. Wilcher asked.

"Just in the garden," Lilly answered.

"We also offer catering, and we'll make you a wedding cake," Mr. Wilcher said.

"Well I'll talk to my fiancée about the catering, but my maid of honor's dad is making us the cake. That's his wedding present to us," Lilly said.

"Well we also offer music," Mr. Wilcher said.

"We already have a band," Lilly said.

"Well we also---"

"The wedding is in five months," Lilly said. "My fiancée and I haven't decided on everything yet."

"Alright, well come to us if you need anything," Mr. Wilcher said starting to write down on his clipboard.. "Now your name is Lilly Truscott, and what's your fiancée's name?"

"Jonathon Invester," Lilly said.

"Alright, well your wedding is reserved," Mr. Wilcher said putting his pen on his ear.

"Okay, thank you for all your assistance," Lilly said.

Lilly and Oliver walked out of the inn. They walked to their cars.

"Okay Oliver, Johnny doesn't really have to go to work today," Lilly said.

"I know," Oliver said.

"Yeah," Lilly continued. "Wait a minute how do you know?"

"Because he was speaking in his 'you need to work this out' voice," Oliver said. "I caught him."

"You know that voice too! That's how I figured out he didn't have work too," Lilly said laughing for some reason she didn't know.

Pretty soon Oliver started laughing too. "What are we laughing at?" he asked confused.

"I don't know," Lilly said. Then they started laughing harder. For a minute Lilly had forgotten she hated Oliver. When she realized she was happy and comfortable with Oliver, she remembered she hated him. "So you know he wants us to work this out between us?" Oliver nodded. "Well I really don't want to talk about you cheating on me, so let's just pretend we talked and act like everything's okay between us when Johnny's around. Then when he's gone, we can go back to hating each other."

"Deal," Oliver said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal," Lilly said taking his hand and shaking it. She unlocked her car and tried to start it up. The engine didn't trigger in its ready to drive mode. "Great!" Lilly banged her head against her wheel.

Luckily Oliver hadn't gotten into his car yet, so he heard that her Mustang wasn't starting up. He knocked on window. Thanking God he hadn't left yet, she opened up her door and got out.

"I'm not a mechanic, so I don't know what to do," Oliver said. "But I do have a car that works. Do you need a ride?"

"Duh Mr. Oblivious," Lilly said. Then she smiled, "Thanks." Oliver smiled back.

Oliver walked behind her as she went to the passenger side on his car. He opened the door for her and closed it when she sat down and buckled.

The ride was quiet for the first thirty minutes besides Lilly giving him directions to her apartment. Lilly finally worked up the nerve to let go of her stubbornness and speak to Oliver.

"Oliver, when we were laughing back there, it made me realize we can go back to the way we were when we were best friends," Lilly said.

"I've been dying to tell you that Lilly. But I didn't have the nerve to speak up," Oliver said. After all the calls she didn't answer and the silent treatments he had gotten from her when she saw him kissing her Ashley, this was finally his chance to tell her what had happened. "Lilly I didn't cheat on you because I wanted to. I cheated on you because I was embarrassed."

"Oh, so you were embarrassed of going out with me?" Lilly said.

"No! Not at all!" Oliver started to explain. "Lilly you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Really," Oliver said sincerely.

"Okay, well then why were you embarrassed?" Lilly asked.

"It's stupid, but I was failing Spanish. I didn't want anyone to know. Mrs. Tyree had suggested for me to get a tutor. I wasn't going to get a tutor. I was just going to listen and study harder in class. Well Ashley had overheard Mrs. Tyree tell me that I was failing and that I should probably get a tutor. Ashley had confronted me about it, and I told her I didn't want anyone to know. That's when she started to blackmail me. She told me I had to date her, or she would tell the whole school that I was failing. I know I should've said no and had gone and asked you to tutor me since you were A.P in Spanish, but I was so embarrassed. She kissed me that day. And I wasn't kissing her back. I knew I stopped her, she would've gone and told everyone," Oliver said telling her his story. "And I know, it's the most pathetic excuse ever as to why you saw her lips on mine lips, but I swear it's true. And I swear that I'm a complete idiot. And keeping the fact that I was failing Spanish a secret wasn't worth it. If I could go back to that day Ashley had offered to tutor me, I would say no in a heartbeat."

Lilly was quiet for a minute. Then she started laughing, "Ashley tutored you though? She was always so dumb."

"I know, but she actually had the highest Spanish grade in our class," Oliver said laughing.

She stopped laughing, "Oliver I never thought I would say this to you, but I forgive you."

"Do I have to drop you off yet?" Oliver asked. "Why don't we go and get lunch so we can catch up."

"Yeah, now that we've made up, I want to keep talking. I need to figure out what present I'm going to give Johnny for our wedding, and I could use all the help I can get. Also I was thinking about going and getting Lauren a get well present," Lilly said.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Oliver asked.

"Let's go to Rico's. Just like the good old days," Lilly said.

"He's still open?" Oliver asked.

Lilly giggled, "Yep."

Oliver drove to the beach. They walked to Rico's. They both ordered two hamburgers, French fries, and two cokes. Lilly was thankful that they lived where the weather was warm year round.

When they sat down at the table they both started pouring questions to each other.

"So what do you do now?" Oliver asked

"I teach Spanish at Seaview High School. It's the Christmas holidays right now. We go back to school this Thursday, January 6th. I'm not ready. I've enjoyed sleeping in too much," Lilly said. "What about you?"

"Well I'm a photographer," Oliver said.

"That's cool. What do you take pictures of?" Lilly asked.

"Well I live in Sanfransico. I take yearbook and senior pictures. I take pictures for stuff like catalogs and calendars," Oliver said. "Oh one time, my boss needed a photographer to take pictures of Taylor Swift! And he chose me!"

"Taylor Swift!" Lilly practically screamed. "Wow! That's amazing! So you finally got to meet her after all these years."

"Yeah! It was so cool, and she's so funny," Oliver said. "She's freakishly tall though!"

"Yeah, that's one of her trademarks," Lilly said. "Any girls in your life?"

"I've dated off and on again, but I haven't had a real relationship since we broke up," Oliver said. "So what else is new with you?"

"Besides being engaged, nothing," Lilly said.

"So how did Johnny propose to you?" Oliver asked.

"Well it was Christmas day. He said he had the best present ever for me," Lilly started. "Miley, Stephen, Chandler, Lauren, my mom and her new husband, my dad and his girlfriend, and I went to his house. He had lined up all the presents he had gotten for them and lined them up in the words 'will you marry me?' He got down on one knee, and I said yes," Lilly told him. "Do you still skateboard?"

"No," he said. "You?"

"Yes," she said. "I don't think I'll ever quit."

"So your mom is remarried?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, she met him at work, and they had a business trip to Vegas. They got drunk and eloped. They didn't get divorced though because they liked each other before. And as rushed as their relationship was, I haven't seen my mom happier," Lilly said.

"That's crazy," Oliver said taking a sip of his coke.

The two continued to talk until they were done eating. Oliver drove Lilly back to her apartment.

"I had a fun time with you Oliver, and I'm glad Johnny lied and said he had work," Lilly said.

"Lilly, I didn't mean it when I said you don't deserve Johnny. He's really lucky," Oliver said.

"No, I'm the lucky one," Lilly said cheesily. She was never good with all the cheesy lovey dovey stuff. "See you later, Oliver. "

"Bye," Oliver said.

Lilly checked her mail as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. All she had was bills. Normally that would bring her down, but she wasn't because she had made up with her best friend. She looked down at the ring on her left hand. "Darn you for having to make up a fake case just to get your fiancée and your best friend talking again," she said with a smile.

**Okay so what do you think? So some of my recent reviews have kind of been wanting me to have her end up with Johnny. So now I'm completely unsure on who I should have Lilly end up with: Johnny or Oliver? So you all tell me what you think of the story and vote on who you want her to end up with until the climax on who she decides. And in future chapters, tell me if you change your mind. And if you want more drama, give me some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter four. Thanks to my reviewers. I love hearing what you all think and what you all think I should do. Keep voting and tell me if you change your mind.**

Everything was great now that Oliver and Lilly had finally made up. The wedding was going great. Oliver was a bigger help than anyone to Lilly when making decisions. Johnny, Lilly, and Oliver were going to the movies. They were all meeting at Lilly's apartment.

"Hey Lilly, is Miley coming?" Oliver asked as Lilly let him in her apartment.

"No, Lauren still has the chickenpox. Stephen is doing all he can to keep Chandler away because even though he's older, he hasn't had the chickenpox yet. And I'm still waiting for Johnny to get here from work," Lilly explained. "After the movie, I need to go to Wal-Mart and get a present for Lauren. Want to come help me?"

"Sure," Oliver said.

Lilly turned on the TV as they were waiting for Oliver. She was searching through the channel until she came upon the soap opera channel. She was about to change the channel until Oliver said, "No! Don't change the channel."

"Oliver come on. Soap operas are so lame," Lilly said. "They're just directors who have such a lame life that they have to make up one."

"No they're not. You see those two girls just found out their sisters. And they've been going out with the same guy. But they didn't know it," Oliver said.

"Oliver you're such a dork," Lilly said as felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hello."

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. I'm getting tied down with work again. So I'm not going to be able to make it tonight," Johnny said in his serious lawyer voice.

"Oh, well I understand. I just wish you could make it tonight," Lilly said.

"Yeah, I do to," Johnny said. "I love you, bye."

"I love you too, bye," Lilly said. She turned to Oliver, "Johnny's not going to be able to make it tonight. So I guess it's just you and me."

"Oh that's too bad," Oliver said. And unintentionally, he smiled a small smile. It was so small though that you needed a microscope. Oliver, for some reason, was happy that he and Lilly would have some alone time with each other. 'Come on, Oliver. She's your best friend's fiancée,' he thought to himself.

"So what do you want to do? We can go and have dinner first and go to the nine o'clock showing, or we can go to the seven o'clock showing and pig out on popcorn and candy," Lilly said giving him his options.

"Let's go to dinner first," Oliver said. "I'm starving."

"Where do you want to go? I'm craving McDonalds's French fries," Lilly said rubbing her stomach.

"We can go there," Oliver said.

"Great," Lilly said grabbing her jacket as they walked out of the door.

They drove to McDonalds and were waiting in line. They had gotten up to the cash register.

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. What would you all like to have?" the teenager boy at the cash register said.

"Jeremy!" Lilly said. "I didn't know you work here."

"Yeah, I've been needing some money Miss Truscott, and well my allowance doesn't seem to be enough now. Especially that I've got a girlfriend now," Jeremy said.

"Oh, I know where you're coming from," Oliver said. "Chicks can be so---"

"So what, Oliver?" Lilly said giving him the look every girl gave guys when they were about to say something that would get them in trouble.

"So wonderful," Oliver said laughing his goofy laugh.

"Oh Miss Truscott, is this your boyfriend?" Jeremy asked.

"No, Jeremy. He's my best friend. I'm engaged now," Lilly said.

"Oh all the Seaview High boys are going to be mad now," Jeremy said. "So what can I get for you two?"

"I want the ten chicken nugget piece meal," Lilly said.

"And I want the Quarter Pounder meal," Oliver said.

"That'll be $10.01," Jeremy said.

Lilly was going through her purse to get her wallet so she could pay for herself, but Oliver had already given the money to Jeremy. "Here you go," Oliver said.

"Thanks," Lilly said. She finally found her wallet. She got the five dollars out of her wallet. "Here's the money I owe you."

"Nah, keep it," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I can pay for myself," Lilly said.

"Yeah, and I can pay for you if I'd like to," Oliver said.

"Yeah well I will pay you back whether you like it or not," Lilly said.

"And I will decline the money that you owe me whether you like it or not," Oliver said.

"And I will grab your hand and put the five dollars I owe you in your hand whether you like it or not," Lilly said grabbing his hand and putting the five dollars she owed him in his hand.

"And I will just give it back to you," Oliver said grabbing her wallet out of her hand, putting the five dollars back in it, and putting her wallet in her purse.

Lilly sighed in defeat. "Fine you win."

Oliver smiled his 'I win' smile.

"Oh get that smile off your face," she said grabbing the cups that Jeremy were handing them.

They both got cokes. "So are you the new Ms. Thompson?" Oliver asked remembering the young literature teacher that all the teenage boys at Seaview High had a crush on when he went there.

"I guess. The biology teacher, Dr. Seehorn, came into my class one day during a teacher's meeting, and he was telling me about how funny the boys are because they're always saying I'm hot in his class," Lilly said. "I do have more boys than girls in my class. I just hope they're more concerned with passing then me in my class."

They called their orders. Oliver went up and got them. Lilly grabbed her number ten meal.

"So that kid is in my third period class. His name is Jeremy. He's a bright boy," Lilly explained to Oliver. "You know since I don't have any musical talent like you and Miley, I became a teacher."

Oliver laughed remembering the day when he and Miley were in a fight because he was jealous of all her success. He remembered Lilly thanking God that she didn't have any musical talent.

They both talked just like the good old times. Oliver couldn't help but be mesmerized by Lilly's smile and laugh. He kept getting lost in her blue eyes. Once again he had to remind himself that she was his best friend's fiancée.

Once they were done eating, they went to the movie theater. They saw a horror movie. Oliver was so scared that he jumped out of his seat a thousand times. Lilly, however, just sat still in her seat continuing to eat popcorn as the movie got more interesting.

Once the movie was over they walked out of the theater. "Oliver you're still the same wuss," Lilly said laughing.

They drove to Wal-Mart, so Lilly could get a present for Lauren. She went back to the toys. She looked at the Barbie dolls ignoring all the Hannah Montana ones. Lilly smiled. As much as Hannah Montana is still popular, Lauren would much rather not have too many Hannah Montana stuff since her mom was Hannah Montana. She ended up getting her a doll that was a horseback rider.

"Are you going to go to Miley's house tonight?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's to late now," Lilly said. She went up to the cash register to go pay for the doll. Once they were done at Wal-Mart they drove back to her apartment. They stayed up really late talking. Lilly was so glad that it was Friday, so she didn't have to wake up early the next morning.

Unplanned, they both fell asleep on the couch. Lilly woke up with her head in Oliver's neck. She smiled thinking about how perfect her head fit into his neck. She tried to shake the thought out of her head, but she just couldn't resist thinking about how when she was with Oliver everything was so perfect. She decided to get up and try to attempt at cooking. She grabbed some pancake mix and started trying to make.

Oliver woke up to a burning smell. He thought that maybe her apartment would be on fire. He started freaking out when he didn't know where Lilly was. First place he looked at was the kitchen. He laughed when he saw her trying to cook.

"Yeah, I can't cook," she said. "That's something I learned when I started living on my own. So you can either have these perfectly black pancakes that taste like charcoal, or you can grab some cereal from the counter and get the milk out of the refrigerator."

"Cereal sounds good," Oliver said laughing. He went and got some Cinnamon Toast Crunch out of the cabinet and poured it in two bowls. Then he went and got the milk and poured it in their cereal. Lilly grabbed two spoons. She gave one to Oliver, and she started eating her cereal.

"So Johnny will have to do all the cooking," Lilly said.

Oliver laughed. "Here, when's the last time you had a good homemade meal?"

"Probably the last time I spent the night at Miley's house," Lilly said.

"Well how about I cook you dinner tonight," Oliver said.

"Yeah, and you can help me on my present for Johnny. I think I've finally decided what I'm going to give him for his birthday present. You know his birthday is next week," Lilly said.

"So what are you going to do?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to make him a music video of some home videos of us two and some pictures. And I'll use the song "Must've Done Something Right" by Relient K," Lilly said.

"Yeah," Oliver said kind of disappointed.

A couple hours later he went to the grocery store to get the food he was going to cook for Lilly. Oliver realized he was completely jealous of Johnny. Johnny was his best friend, and he didn't want to hurt him. But he was still completely in love with Lilly. He never got over her. And he felt like fate was giving him a second chance.

"Alright Oliver, it's 'Operation Get Lilly Back'," Oliver said.

**So I don't think this chapter is as good as the first three. But some chapters are gonna be better than others. I'm kind of having writer's block, so pour out any ideas if you have any. So continue to vote. Thanks to adryrules for giving me the idea of making Johnny really busy, which will give Oliver and Lilly sometime without him. Oh and by the way, this lady I know has just published a book, and it's coming out in stores this August. It's called Behind Every Illusion. You all should go check out her website .com I've read it and it's really good. The author's name is Christy Harner. I think the book is better than Twilight and Harry Potter for all you lovers of those two books. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! **

"Alright Oliver, it's 'Operation Get Lilly Back'," Oliver said to himself as he got some steaks out of the frozen meat section and put them into the buggy. "I know Johnny is my best friend and all, but I can't get over Lilly. How long have they even known each other really? Do they even know each other that well?" He walked down the aisle with the cans. He grabbed a can of green beans. He walked over to get some potatoes to make homemade mashed potatoes. He then went and got some teabags so he could make some sweet tea. Once he was done getting all the food he would make for Lilly's homemade dinner, he went to go pay for it all at the cash register.

"Hi," Oliver said. He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and payed the guy at the checkout counter what he owed.

"Big date tonight?" the guy asked.

"I wish," Oliver said grabbing the bags and leaving.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver said walking into her apartment. He didn't get an answer. "Lilly?"

He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator.

_Hey Ollie,_

_ I went to Miley's house to go give Lauren her get well present. Just make yourself at home when you get here. You can start cooking if you want. _

_Love,_

_Lilly_

Oliver put the steaks in the freezer, the potatoes in the refrigerator, and the green beans and Lipton teabags in the refrigerator. He went to her balcony to see if she had a grill. Luckily she did. "Wow, you're the only girl I know who lives by herself and has a grill," Oliver said smiling. "What do you do with it since you can't cook though?" He started up the grill and went and got the steaks out of the freezer.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said casually walking in Miley's house without knocking.

"Hey Lilly," Miley yelled. "I'm in Lauren's room."

Lilly walked over to Lauren's room. She saw Miley reading a book to Lauren who was in bed. "Hey you two! Lauren are you feeling better? I hope you're not scratching."

"It itches so much Aunt Lilly," Lauren said.

"Well I know. I had the chickenpox when I was little too. Here I got you a get well present," Lilly said handing Lauren a gift bag with the Barbie doll in it. Lauren opened the present like it was a Christmas present.

"Ooh," Miley said when Lauren got the Barbie doll out. "Now what do you tell Aunt Lilly?"

"Thank you," Lauren said.

"You're welcome," Lilly said.

"Lauren, I'm going to go talk to Lilly for a minute. Can I trust you not to scratch yourself?" Miley said pointing her finger at her daughter.

"Yes mommy," Lauren said.

Miley and Lilly walked out of Lauren's room. They walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh, Lilly I have never taken care of a sick kid before," Miley said grabbing a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup from the pantry.

"You're doing fine. She looks better," Lilly said. "Are you still going to be able to come with Oliver, Johnny, and me to do the wedding vows tomorrow?"

"No, Stephen has work tomorrow. I'm so sorry Lilly," Miley said.

"It's fine. Every kid gets chicken pox every once and a while," Lilly said. "I understand."

"So what are you doing today?" Miley asked as she opened the can.

"Oh Oliver's making me dinner," Lilly said.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, you've been so busy with taking care of Lauren that I haven't gotten a chance to tell you that him and I made up," Lilly said.

"Oh that's good. You all aren't having dinner dinner are you?" Miley asked.

"No, I would never do that to Johnny," Lilly asked. "He's just making me dinner because I can't cook, and he's only staying so he can help me with Johnny's birthday present next week."

"Okay," Miley said not fully accepting Lilly's story.

"Miley, I know what it feels like to be cheated on. I would never do that to Johnny," Lilly said. "Besides Oliver and I are ancient history."

"Okay," Miley finally said with faith in her friend.

Lilly was about to say something, but her cell phone started to ring.

"Hey Johnny," she answered.

"Hey Lilly," he said. "So I got today off, and so to make up for last night, why don't we do something."

"I was actually thinking about doing something together earlier. You see Oliver and I are catching up, and he's been a huge help when making decisions for me because you know how bad I am at making decisions. So anyway he's making dinner for me and we're gonna talk about the wedding. Why don't you come over to my apartment?" Lilly asked her fiancée.

"Sure, that sounds great," Johnny said.

"Great!" Lilly said with a smile growing on her face. "Come around five."

"I'll be there," he said hanging up.

Lilly hung up and turned toward Miley. "See I'm not cheating on him."

"Good," Miley said.

"Bye Miley. I've got to go," Lilly said.

"See you," Miley said as Lilly walked out of her house.

Lilly went to go start up her rental car. "Miley is wrong. Johnny is my life. He's the one and only one for me," Lilly said. Fifteen minutes later she pulled into her parking spot. She stormed up the stairs of the building.

"Hi Oliver," Lilly said walking into her apartment.

"Hey Lilly, I'm in the kitchen," Oliver yelled.

She walked into the kitchen. "Yum it smells good in here," Lilly said looking at Oliver putting some unpeeled potatoes in a pot of boiling water. "What are you doing with the potatoes?"

"Well I took the peel off, then I put them in this pot of boiling water, and then I'll smash them when they're ready to be smashed and you'll have homemade mashed potatoes," Oliver said.

"Yum, where'd you learn to cook?" Lilly asked.

"My mom taught me," he said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She always had the best cupcakes at the bake sells," Lilly said. "Oh Johnny is coming over."

"Oh really," Oliver said with disappointment in his voice. "I mean, I thought we were going to work on his birthday present. We can't do it with him here."

"Oh well we can do it some other time," Lilly said not noticing the disappointment in his voice.

The clock had finally struck five, and Johnny had arrived at Lilly's apartment.

"It smells good in here. Did you hire a professional chef?" Johnny joked as he wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulders.

"Ha-ha! You're funny," Lilly said sarcastically. "No, Oliver did the cooking."

They walked into the kitchen and saw 3 plates with steaks, homemade mashed potatoes, and green beans on them. "Looks good Oliver," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Oliver replied to the compliment. "Well enjoy your meal."

The three sat down at the table and started eating. "This is really good," Johnny and Lilly said at the same time.

"I should have you cook me dinner every night," Lilly joked. "This is such a step up from the cafeteria food at school."

The three continued to talk and laugh, but sometimes Oliver felt like he wasn't there. They started talking about the wedding. "So how long have you two known each other?" Oliver asked.

"Three months," Lilly said.

"Only three months!" Oliver said. 'How can they know they're the one for each other if they've only known each other for three months!' he thought to himself. "Don't you two feel like you're rushing into this?"

"Not at all," Johnny said. "When I saw Lilly and looked in her blue eyes for the first time, I knew she was the one for me."

"Lilly you actually fell for that. You don't believe in love at first sight!" Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know, but it actually happened to me. You know most people who experienced love at first sight say that they never believed in love at first sight until it happened to them," Lilly said. "When I looked into his soft warm puppy dog brown eyes, I knew he was the one for me."

"You know, most of those marriages end in divorce," Oliver said bitterly.

"Oliver are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"Fine," he snapped.

Once dinner was over, Johnny left and Oliver stayed behind.

"Oliver, you know I may not be able to cook, but I can wash dishes," Lilly said. "You don't have to help."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Oliver said.

"Hey what was that back there, when we were eating dinner?" Lilly asked.

"I just think you two are rushing in this marriage thing to fast," Oliver said. "I mean Lilly, I care about you, and I don't want you to make the biggest mistake of your life. Marriage is a huge commitment."

"Hey my parents only knew each other for a month before they got married," Lilly said.

"Yeah and look how it ended," Oliver said.

"Okay that wasn't the best example," Lilly said. "But I love Johnny. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Do you know that he hates the color yellow, that he likes the Indiana Jones movies, his favorite snack is frozen yogurt, he has his mom's eyes, he writes poems, or that he was college on a soccer scholarship until he broke his foot and he couldn't play anymore? Does he know that you hate roses, you love fireworks, mostly all of your shoes are Converse, you hate it when people dress dogs, or that your favorite song is "That Thing You Do" by The Wonders in the sixties?" Oliver said.

"I knew all of that stuff except for him having his mom's eyes or that he was on a soccer scholarship. And that's because I haven't met his mom. And besides that most of my shoes are Converse, I told him all that other stuff," Lilly said. "Oliver I'm getting married to Johnny. And I know you're only looking out for the best of me because you're like a brother to me, and I'm probably like a sister to you."

"Yeah a sister, that's what you're like to me," Oliver said sighing. "Have a happy life with Johnny!"

"Oliver wait!" Lilly said. But it was too late. Oliver had already left. She couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. She had already got her best friend back. She didn't want to lose him again. She grabbed a picture frame with a picture of her and him that she took when they had made up. She threw it at the wall. The worst thing was that she didn't even know why they were fighting.

**Okay I know, Lilly and Oliver are mad at each other again. Don't worry it won't last long. Thanks to all my reviewers again. It gets me so excited when I see that I got a new review. Keep reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I couldn't resist making you all wait another week until I updated. I feel like the last chapter is kind of disappointing, so I decided to just go and update the next one really fast, so you all won't be disappointed for too long. Okay well Lilly is not going to cheat on Johnny, and Johnny isn't going to cheat on her. So if when Lilly is out with Oliver may seem like a date, it's not. I don't want it to be another one of those stories. The whole point of the last chapter was to show Oliver's jealousy. Lilly hasn't realized yet that Oliver is still in love with her which won't happen until later in the story. Well here is Chapter 6! Woo-hoo! So I recently watched the movie Made of Honor, and I loved it. I kind of got the idea of the wedding vows from it.**

"Wedding vows today," Lilly said annoyed as Johnny, Oliver, and her walked into the church of the preacher they hired for the wedding. "Great! I've never been good with this lovey dovey stuff."

"You'll be fine," Johnny said with his arm around her as he kissed her forehead.

Oliver rolled his eyes at the two. "Come on you two!"

"You know you don't have to be here," Lilly snapped at him. For whatever reason she didn't know, she was still mad at him for the argument he had caused the night before.

"But as a best man's duty, I have to be here," Oliver said sarcastically. They were like little kids fighting over a toy.

They walked into the preacher's office. "Hi, who are the lucky two getting married?" the preacher asked.

"We are," Lilly and Johnny said at the same time.

"Okay so about your vows, you two---"

"Don't want it to be just any ordinary wedding vows that couples say over and over again," Oliver said interrupting. "You know have those small simple characteristics in them that are hard to notice. Like Johnny, you could talk about the way you immediately smile when you see Lilly," his voice started to soften as he started saying all the things he loved about Lilly, "the way she loses all track of the world around her when she skateboards, how'll she never let you have the last word in an argument over who's better: Radiohead or Coldplay, or the way her hair smells like apples."

"Oh, I don't like apples," Johnny said.

"You don't?" Lilly asked with a questioning look on her face.

"No I'm allergic to them," he said.

"Oh I didn't know that," Lilly said.

"I didn't know you skateboard," he said. "And who's Radiohead?"

"You never noticed all the trophies in my apartment? And you've never heard of Radiohead?" Lilly asked the last question as if it was illegal to never have heard of Radiohead. "Radiohead is my favorite band."

Oliver smiled with an 'I told you so' smile to Lilly, but she didn't notice, and he didn't say anything. He was right. They hardly knew each other.

"And Lilly you could say he's your Superman. When we were thirteen, we watched every single movie of Superman there ever was one day you were over at my house. And you said in these exact words: "That one day I hope to find a man that will sweep me off my feet like Superman sweeps Louis Lane off her feet."" Oliver said.

"Oliver you have really impressed me. First Malibu Country Inn, then Superman. You know you have been a huge help," Lilly said smiling at him.

They continued to work on their vows with the preacher for the next thirty minutes until they left.

"Johnny, I'll be in your car in a minute. I need to go talk to Oliver for a minute," Lilly said. She ran to Oliver who was walking out of the church. "Hey Oliver."

"Yeah," he said kind of rudely, "what do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to apologize for whatever I did or said last night," she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong Lilly," he said with remorse and sorrow in his voice.

"Then what was it we were arguing about over last night?" she asked.

Oliver was silent for about two minutes. 'Come on Oliver, just tell her!' his conscious urged him in his head. "Okay Lilly, the reason is---"

Oliver was about to tell her that he was completely in love with her, but Johnny beeped his car horn. "Lilly we got to go!" he yelled.

"Just hold on one minute," Lilly said turning to Oliver, but Johnny beeped his horn again.

"Okay sorry," Lilly said. "Oliver whatever it was, I just want to be friends again."

"I want that to," Oliver said. 'And more' he thought to himself.

"So we're good?" she said.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"Thanks for everything. You've been the biggest help to this wedding so far," Lilly said. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and jogged to Johnny's car.

The next day Oliver was at Lilly's apartment to help her with the present she was making for Johnny for his birthday. They were going through photo albums together.

"Oh Lilly I so remember this day!" Oliver said looking at a picture of him and Miley with their dog and cat sweaters on. Lilly got up from the floor and sat on the couch right next to him.

"Ha-ha! Oh my gosh, I can't believe Miley wore it again to ease up her dad when she told him about her and Jake," Lilly said laughing. She started looking at some more pictures, "Oh hey you remember what happened the night we took this picture?"

_Miley, Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly were at the sushi bar. Lilly and Miley were goofing off and taking pictures. Jackson had sneakily reached across them and grabbed some food off of Lilly's plate. Lilly didn't notice it until it was too late._

"_Whoa, you're going to be the next Spiderman," Lilly said._

_A guy in the booth behind them copied what Lilly said. "Whoa! The next Spiderman!" _

"_Okay," Lilly said feeling weird. _

_They continued to talk, and the men in the booth continued to copy every word they said. _

"_Hey where do you go to school?" the guy asked. _

_They had no idea whether they should answer or not. "Umm, in Malibu," Lilly said._

_The men laughed. "Where in Malibu?"_

"_Seaview High School," Miley said with a weird look on her face. _

"_What grade are you girls in?" another guy asked._

"_Ninth," Miley and Lilly said at the same time. _

_The guys in the booth started laughing harder._

"_What's so funny?" Oliver asked. Lilly and Miley shrugged their shoulders in response to his question. The guys who were in the booth around them came to their booth. Lilly's, Oliver's, and Jackson's jaws dropped._

"_What?" Miley asked. She didn't understand what was so special about them. They just seemed like creepy guys to her._

"_Miley, these guys are from the Lakers!" Jackson said._

"_Oh," Miley said shrugging her shoulders since it wasn't a big deal to her. She really didn't care about sports. _

"_Hi," the three said star struck._

"_Hello," Miley said. "It's not like you all don't know a celebrity!" _

_The three ignored her. They didn't care because Kobe Bryant and Phil Jackson were standing right in front of them! "Hi," the two said. _

"_Can we have your autograph?" Lilly asked handing them her napkin._

"_Sure," Kobe and Phil said at the same time. _

"_Hey Miley, take a picture," Oliver said putting the camera in her hand that her and Lilly were using a couple minutes ago. _

"_Pffh," Miley whinnied like a horse. She took the picture. _

"They so would've asked me and Miley out if they didn't find out we were only in the ninth grade," Lilly said laughing.

"Sure they would have," Oliver said rolling his eyes at Lilly. She flipped the page.

"Ha-ha, I remember that day when Rico blew up the picture of you and Jackson when you to modeled for that dating agency. And it said 'Why settle for average when you can have him?' And you two were average!" Lilly said laughing.

"It was not that funny," Oliver said sounding a bit hurt. "Besides what she called average is what you call real."

Lilly was quiet for a minute. "Sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said.

"Hurt my feelings? You didn't hurt my feelings! Lilly I am a man," he said putting up his arm to show his muscle.

"Oliver you're still a stick," Lilly said smiling.

"Uh!" Oliver said playfully pretending to be hurt by putting his hand on his heart. "You can't tell that I've been working out?"

"No," Lilly said shaking her head.

"Well you know I've been going to the gym lately," he said.

"Really? Well I bet you I can still beat you at arm wrestling," Lilly said challenging him. "Right here, right now."

"You're on," he said getting his arm in position.

Lilly did the same. "Ready, set, go," she said. She pretended like she was having trouble for the first five seconds, then she swung his arm back. "I told you."

"I just let you win," he said.

"Oh really?" Lilly said not believing a word he said.

"You know, I didn't want to hurt your arm," Oliver said trying to cover up the fact that he lost.

"Sure," Lilly said laughing.

"Yeah, well I know something that you can't stop me from," Oliver said sneakily with a smirk coming on his face.

"Oh yeah what?" Lilly said folding her arms.

"This," Oliver said starting to tickle her.

"Quit," Lilly said laughing. He didn't listen to her until someone knocked on the door. "Oliver quit someone's at the door."

"Lilly, come on open up! It's me Johnny," the voice on the other side of the door said.

"Oh no! Quick, I'll distract him, and you hide all this stuff," Lilly said. She got up and went over to open up the door. "Hi sweetheart!"

"Hey I came here to---"

She didn't let him finish. Instead she flew herself on him and started kissing him. She waved her hand sideways to tell Oliver to hurry up. The sight of them kissing made him want to hurl.

When he was done hiding the present they were making for Johnny, Oliver went to the door opening. "Oh hi Johnny, what are you doing here?" he said. Johnny broke apart from Lilly.

"I just came to see my wonderful fiancée," Johnny said. "What are you doing here in my fiancée's apartment?" Then he started to get suspicious, "Alone?"

"Oh well we were just working on a project together," Lilly said.

"Really what?" Johnny said.

"Well it's a surprise," Lilly said honestly. "And you'll be able to see it next week."

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together alone a lot recently," Johnny started to accuse.

"Johnny most of it is because he's helping me make decisions for the wedding," Lilly said.

"That's what Miley's for," he spat.

"Well you know Miley has been taking care of Lauren because she's sick," Lilly said. "Johnny we weren't doing anything. He was just helping me with a project."

"You could've asked me to help you," Johnny said.

"No I couldn't have," Lilly said.

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"Because," Oliver said starting to stand up for her, "it's a project I'm working on. And I asked Lilly to help me."

Lilly looked at Oliver and smiled at him. "Yeah and I told him he could meet me here."

"What were you two working on?" Johnny asked.

"Well Johnny if you must know, she was helping me with your birthday present," Oliver said.

"Oh," Johnny said. He wasn't expecting that one. "I'm sorry you two."

"It's okay. I forgive you," Lilly said pinching Johnny's cheek.

"Well then I guess I'll leave so you two can finish my birthday present," Johnny said giving Lilly a kiss on the cheek and then leaving her apartment.

"Whew, thanks Oliver. That was a close one. Thanks for covering up for me like that," Lilly said to Oliver.

"No problem," he said. For a second, Oliver thought that it seemed like Lilly wasn't completely happy with Johnny.

For the next two hours Oliver and Lilly worked on the music video for Johnny. The next thing they did was put the song on. Lilly sang along with the song "Must've Done Something Right" by Relient K.

"We should get jerseys cause' we make a good team," Lilly sang.

"But yours would look better than mine, cause' you're out of my league," Oliver sang after her.

"And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life," Lilly sang as Oliver put his hand out asking her to dance with him. She gladly accepted it.

"And everyone watching us just turns away in disgust. It's jealousy they can see that we've got it going on," Lilly sang.

He spun her around as he sang, "And I'm racking my brains for a new improved way…"

"To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say," they both sang at the same time. They continued to dance to the song. Even though Lilly was a horrible singer, Oliver didn't mind singing along with her.

Once they were done, Lilly laughed. "I haven't had so much fun in years Oliver. I swear, my life is so boring without you," she said.

"Well my life's been pretty boring without you in it to," he said.

"Let's not ever walk out on each other again," Lilly said.

"Deal," he said.

**So what do you think? Yes, more Lilly and Oliver. And for all you Johnny lovers don't be so sure she's going to end up with Oliver. And for all you Oliver lovers don't be so sure she's going to end up with Oliver. Oh and that flashback is a true story. That happened to me and my best friend. We were eating at our favorite restaurant Los Amigos, and my little brother reached across and grabbed the pepper from her instead of asking her. It caught her off guard, so she said, "Whoa, you're gonna be the next Spiderman!" And these guys in the booth behind us copied what she said. Pretty soon later, they were copying everything we were saying. So they asked us where we went to school at. So we just told them the city we live in. And then they asked us what grade we were in. So we told them ninth. And the guys started laughing. We later found out that they were Tennessee University football players! Do any of you know who Tauren Poole is? Well he was one of the football players. I'm not making that up. That's a true story, I sware. My best friend and I joke around saying that they would've asked us out if they didn't find out we were only freshmen in high school. We never got a picture though. I wish we did. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay in this chapter, three months have passed. Lilly, Miley, and Miley's daughter Lauren are at the mall buying Lilly's wedding dress, Miley's maid of honor dress and the bridesmaids dresses, and Lauren's flower girl dress. Okay so I haven't found the dress yet that I like for Lilly. And I haven't looked at dresses for Miley or Lauren because I've been looking at dresses for Lilly. I don't know how to put a link on for you so you can see when I find the dress I like. If anyone of you knows, can you tell me so when I do find the dresses that I like, I'll post them up for you on my profile.**

"Ugh," Lilly said putting her hands on her head. She felt like she wanted to pull her hair out. "Miley this is twenty-sixth dress I've tried on." As much as Lilly didn't mind trying on all these pretty white dresses, she was getting frustrated because she hadn't found the perfect one yet.

"Mommy are we done yet?" Lauren asked Miley. Lilly smiled at Miley's daughter. She remembered when she was four years old, and she hated going shopping for clothes because she thought it was so boring. She'd rather be at home playing with her next door neighbor, little four year old Oliver.

"Not yet sweetie," Miley said to her daughter. "Lilly you've already found your bridesmaids dresses and Lauren's flower girl dress. You're the one having trouble with finding your "perfect" dress."

"Yeah, but you picked out all these dresses I've tried on so far," Lilly said.

"Okay, okay, but no one knows you better than me. So I thought I would save you the trouble of having to make decisions and pick out your dress for you," Miley said.

"You're having way too much fun with having me as your Barbie doll, aren't you?" Lilly asked.

"You know how I get when I go shopping," Miley said.

"I'd be playing with my Barbie dolls right now if I could," Lauren said whining.

Lilly went back into the changing room and changed into her casual clothes. "I'll go pick out my own wedding dress," Lilly said walking out of the changing room. She looked at all the dresses and not one caught her eye. "Ugh, this is so frustrating!"

She went to the racks of the white dresses. She just couldn't find the perfect one. She grabbed a couple dresses and walked back to the changing rooms.

"Maybe it's a sign that Johnny isn't the perfect guy for me since I can't find the perfect dress," Lilly said as she came out with the last dress that she'd picked to show Miley. She went back in the dressing room and changed clothes. "You know at times like these, I wish I was a guy. All they have to do is get a tux, and they all look the same."

"Well why don't we go get something to eat because Lauren is about to die of boredom if we don't go get away from all of these dresses, and me and you can come back tomorrow and look at some more dresses," Miley said. "And I can ask if Lauren's friend Joanna's mom can babysit her."

"Ooh, I'd love to go play with Joanna," Lauren said about her best friend. Miley and Lilly smiled at each other. Joanna was Lauren's best friend. Lauren and Joanna were just like Miley and Lilly. Seeing how they were with each other brought back a lot of memories for Miley and Lilly.

"Okay, let's go. Trying on all those dresses has made me starving," Lilly said. "So I'm in the mood for---"

"I know, Chinese food," Miley said finishing Lilly's sentence. "I am too!"

Ten minutes later:

Miley, Lilly, and Lauren had all gotten their food. Miley was thankful, that unlike her son Chandler, Lauren was not a picky eater.

"Hey Miley, why don't you get Oliver to babysit Chandler and Lauren tomorrow while we go out? You know he's planning to move back here to Malibu, and he doesn't have a job. He needs to start earning money somehow, so he can live back here," Lilly explained to Miley.

"Ooh, yeah! I love Uncle Oliver," Lauren said.

"Yeah, I guess I could call him tonight, and ask," Miley said. "Where is he staying anyway?"

"I don't know. He never really said. If Oliver is still like he was when he was in high school, he's probably somewhere in some fancy hotel he can't afford," Lilly said.

"He needs a girl that will keep his money problems straight," Miley said.

"I know. I'm so glad my dad is an accountant, and he taught me how to spend money responsibly," Lilly said. Lilly was never broke. She was always responsible with her money. She would pay for her bills first, then she would go grocery shopping, and she would deposit twenty-five dollars in her savings account each time she got her paycheck, and then whatever she had left over, she would go out and do whatever she wanted with it. However, Oliver would always go and spend it on whatever he wanted first. Not that there is anything wrong with spending your money on what you want to, but he would always end up broke, and he would have to ask people to lend him some money to pay bills.

"Hey Oliver, you, and I haven't spent anytime together like the old days. Why don't we go and watch a movie tonight?" Miley said. "We can meet at your apartment, and watch a movie there."

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea," Lilly said. "I'll call him right now." She got out her phone, and dialed his number.

"Hello," he said at the other end.

"Hey Oliver, it's Lilly. Miley and I were just talking about you…"

"Uh-oh, I hope it's good," Oliver joked.

"Oh don't worry we were just talking about your nostrils being two different sizes," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Oliver said.

"Just kidding," Lilly said. "Anyway, we were saying that she, you, and I haven't spent anytime together, and that we should meet at my apartment tonight, and we can watch a movie there."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Oliver said ecstatically. "What time should I be there?"

"Sevenish?" Lilly asked giving Miley a questioningly look to see if that time was good with her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah that sounds good," Oliver said.

"Great, see you there," Lilly said hanging up.

"Mommy, I gotta go potty," Lauren said.

"Wait a minute did you just tell me that you had to go potty," Miley said. Lauren nodded her head. "Great sweetie! Thank you so much!"

"Uh, Miley, don't you think you should take her to the bathroom?" Lilly said.

"Oh yes," Miley said dumbly. She picked up her daughter. "Come on we're going to the bathroom."

Ten minutes later, Miley had come out of the bathroom with Lauren. She had a huge smile on her face. "Lilly she no longer needs to wear pull-ups anymore!" She held out her hands for Lilly to take so they could do their 'Yay' dance.

"Really?!" Lilly said standing up. Miley nodded.

Lilly took her hands, and they jumped around chanting the word yea like an Indian tribe doing a ritual.

"No more having to clean her," Miley said.

"No more having to clean her when I babysit," Lilly said.

"Aunt Lilly, I don't have to wear pull-ups anymore!" Lauren said to Lilly.

"Yes! I know! You're a big girl now," Lilly said continuing to jump around with Miley chanting yea.

"Hey losers," someone with a familiar voice said.

"Lilly please don't tell me that's who I think it is," Miley said.

"I'm afraid so," Lilly said. She tried to force a smile and started to make small talk with the person who started to talk to them, "Ashley, it's been a long time since we've seen you. Not since high school."

Lilly turned to Miley and whispered to her, "Maybe she's grown up, matured, and changed."

"Not if she greets us by calling us losers," Miley whispered back.

"You two losers haven't changed at all," Ashley said.

"Hey, my mom and aunt aren't losers!" Lauren said standing up for Miley and Lilly.

"Awe, who do you belong to?" Ashley said putting on a fake sweet face for her.

"She's my four year old daughter," Miley said.

"Awe, what a shame, she looks just like you," Ashley said looking at Miley. Miley gave her a mean look and then picked up her daughter.

"Alright, what do you want Ashley?!" Lilly said getting angry. "If you still hate us so much, then why are you talking to us?"

"Oh I'm in town for my brother's wedding. Actually step-brother," the Asian girl said. "His name is Johnny."

"WHAT!" Lilly said.

"Relax," Miley said trying to calm Lilly down. "There are tons of Johnny's."

"You're right," Lilly said back to Miley. "What's his last name? I know this Johnny, and he might be your step-brother."

"Investor," Ashley said.

"Miley please tell me I'm not going to be related to her," Lilly said nastily about the girl that black mailed Oliver.

"You're not going to be related to her," Miley said.

"OH!" Lilly said.

"What's your two's problem?" Ashley asked rudely.

"Ashley why don't we go and have a fresh start over? I mean I know we didn't get along to well in high school, but we've grown up, graduated from college. I mean we're mature adults now, not immature high school students. I have a feeling we might be closer than ever," Lilly said. "I mean I think we could be really good friends."

"Good friends with you? I don't think so," Ashley said. "Why would you want that?"

"Because I'm your new sister-in-law," Lilly said.

"What! No you can't be," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction you did," Lilly said crossing her arms.

"Johnny did say her name was Lilly, she had blonde hair and blue eyes," Ashley said putting it all together. "Oh no you really are his fiancée."

"Didn't Johnny tell you that Ashley was his step-sister?" Miley asked Lilly.

"He said he had a step-sister and that her name was Ashley," Lilly said. "But there are millions of Ashley's! How was I supposed to know that he was talking about her?"

"How did Johnny get stuck with you? Johnny is the nicest guy I've ever met, you don't deserve him," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I ask myself that everyday," Lilly said.

"Did we just agree on something?" Ashley said.

"I think we did," Lilly said.

"Well I'll see you at the wedding," Ashley said.

"Don't expect an invitation," Lilly said.

"Oh please, I'm already invited even if I don't get an invitation. I'm family," Ashley said. "Besides Johnny will give me an invitation. He's told me before that I'm his favorite sibling." She stormed off.

"Gah, how can she be his favorite sibling?" Lilly said.

"Mommy who was that mean witch?" Lauren asked.

Lilly laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Lauren."

"Your Aunt Lilly and I knew her in high school," Miley said. She didn't want to go and tell her that they hated each other because she thought she would be setting a bad example for her daughter, but Miley knew with her daughter being so smart, that she had probably already figured it out.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Seven o'clock had finally come around, and Miley and Lilly were in their pajamas at Lilly's apartment waiting for Oliver to arrive.

"Miley how am I going to survive with Ashley being my sister-in-law?" Lilly said complaining. "I mean just think about it: family reunions, what if Johnny wants to invite her over for the holidays?"

"Well you don't have to live with her," Miley said.

"But this is worse than high school! Amber and she already ruined our lives in high school, now she's going to ruin my happy ending!" Lilly said whining.

Miley was about to say something, but they heard a knock on the door. They knew it was Oliver. "Just come on in!" Lilly yelled.

"The door is locked!" Oliver yelled as they were getting the blankets and pillows.

"I'll go get it," Miley said. She walked over to open the door for Oliver, and she saw that he had flowers in his hand.

"Please tell me those are for your sick grandma or something like that," Miley said knowing that they were for Lilly. She knew that Oliver still had feelings for Lilly because of the way he looked at her.

"Actually they're for Lilly," Oliver said.

Miley slapped her head in frustration. "Ugh, come on people this isn't high school. Drama is supposed to stay in high school!"

Oliver had no idea what Miley was rambling on about, so he just walked into the living room and walked to Lilly. "Hey," he said giving her a hug. He handed her the daisies, "I brought you these. The florist was out of daffodils."

"Umm thank you Oliver," Lilly said accepting the flowers with a confused look on her face. "Why are you giving me flowers?"

"Just for being the best friend ever," Oliver said.

"Oh thank you!" Lilly said believing that was really the only reason he was giving them to her. "I'll go put them in a vase." She walked into her kitchen and put them in a vase and in a window so they would get some sunlight.

Miley made sure Lilly was out of earshot. When she was a hundred percent sure Lilly wouldn't be able to hear what she was about to say, she turned to Oliver. "Alright Oliver, I know what you're doing!" she said accusingly.

"And what am I trying to do?" Oliver said running his hand through his messy brown hair.

"You're trying to win Lilly back. I know you still like her," Miley accused him.

"I am not!" Oliver said hiccupping.

"Uh-huh! You hiccup when you lie," Miley said.

"Okay, I am! I was such a fool Miley, and that was the biggest mistake of my life for what I did to her. And I regret it everyday. I always think that it could be me who Lilly is engaged to, instead of Johnny," Oliver explained to one of his best friends.

She started sympathizing for him, "Oliver, I'm sorry. But I care about Lilly. She hasn't had a decent boyfriend until Johnny. Lucas cheated on her. Matt stood her up. And the last guy she dated, before Johnny, raped her."

"WHAT!" Oliver said. "If I was around when that happened, I would've beated the hell out of that guy. How could anyone do that to her?"

"I don't know how anyone could do that to her either. She didn't want to have sex; he did, so he decided he would force her. Yeah, she was so heartbroken afterwards, but he's in jail now," Miley said with a triumphant smile on her face. "And then there was you. Oliver, I swear, I really feel like Lilly regretted not giving you a second chance. I honestly think she was the happiest when she was with you, but then Johnny came along and everything changed for her. He's perfect for her. He's always there for her, he never lies to her. The only thing is, is that he gets jealous easily. But Lilly goes and says 'We all have our flaws, and he really doesn't want me to go if he the little green-eyed monster comes out when he sees me talking to another guy.' Lilly finally has someone who won't hurt her. Oliver if you really love her, you'll let her go."

"Miley, that's why. I really do love her. And it hurts so much, I can't let her go," Oliver said. "It hurts so much when I see her with Johnny. Even though Johnny is my best friend, I just want to beat him up."

"It's going to hurt," Miley said. "But love hurts."

"Miley, I don't think I can do what you want me to do," Oliver said.

"Don't think I'm going to go along with you. She's my best friend, and I'm only looking out for her," Miley said.

"And I understand that, but I care about her to. I feel like she's making the biggest mistake of her life though marrying Johnny," Oliver said.

Miley sighed. She wasn't going to be able to stop Oliver.

"Hey what are you all talking about in here?" Lilly said walking back in with a bowl of popcorn and three sodas.

"We're just talking about how happy we are for you," Miley said.

"Yeah," Oliver said hiccupping.

"You want some water, Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Nah, I just drank some coke to fast before I came here," he said hiccupping again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Oliver said hiccupping. Truth was: he wasn't. He wasn't okay with Lilly getting married to Johnny.

**Okay, so what did you all think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? I don't want to make Miley seem mean, so if she does, she's not. She's only looking out for her best friend. Lilly and Miley are still the two silly best friends that we all know and love. Okay, so if y'all have any ideas, please give them to me. I'm open to any suggestions. I'm so happy! I have thirty reviews now! So keep on reviewing. It really means a lot to me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to let you all know, I really shouldn't be doing this right now. I should be doing my Honors Lit. summer reading project because school starts Monday for me. I told myself I couldn't start writing this chapter until I was done with that project, but procrastination has always been there for me, sadly! But I just got out of band camp today, and today was the last day! Woo-hoo! So here is chapter 8! **

"Okay, Lilly, take a deep breath. You can do this," Lilly said looking at herself in the mirror. All day, all she felt was a knot pulling tighter and tighter in her stomach as time had gotten closer to seven o'clock. Her blue eyes scanned over herself in the mirror. "Come on Lilly. All you're doing is just meeting your future in-laws. The way you act tonight depends on how you act with your future family, but no pressure."

Lilly heard her phone ring on the table next to her bed. She looked at the caller i.d and saw it was Oliver. She went over and answered it, "Hey Oliver. What's up?"

"Lilly what are you doing right now?" Oliver said in a panicked voice.

"Getting ready for dinner tonight where I meet Johnny's family. Why?" Lilly said noticing the panic in his voice.

"Okay, well I'm babysitting Miley's and Stephen's children, and we were playing baseball outside, and we were using a metal bat," Oliver said.

"Oh no, who got hit?" Lilly said knowing where it was going.

"Lauren got hit in the nose with the bat by Chandler on accident. I'm afraid it hit her bone upward to where it might've hit her brain," Oliver said.

"Okay, where are you right now?" Lilly said remaining calm.

"At Miley's," Oliver said.

"WHAT?! Why aren't you at the emergency room?" Lilly questioned.

"Miley picked me up instead. I don't have my car because it's in the shop," Oliver said. "And plus, I don't think I can drive right now anyway."

"Okay, listen, call 911, and tell them that you're going to be there so they'll be ready for you when you get there. I'll come pick you up. Miley's house is not that far away from me. Is Lauren trying to fall asleep?" Lilly said.

"Yes," Oliver said. "Why?"

"Okay, don't let her fall asleep. Keep her crying, or sing something like "The Itsy Bitsy Spider". Just keep her awake," Lilly said. She ran out of her apartment and to her car. "Have you called Miley and Stephen?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "Neither of them answered. They went to the movies, so their cell phones are probably on silent or turned off."

Lilly started up her car, "Alright Oliver, do whatever you can. I'll be there in a little bit." She hung up her phone. "Oh no! Great! I can't believe it. I hope she's okay."

Lilly got to Miley's house in about ten minutes. She ran to Miley's door and ran in. She grabbed a roll of paper towels. "Oliver! Where are you?" she yelled.

"In here," he yelled back.

"Chandler, Lauren, and you go to my car. Chandler you get in the front seat. Oliver, you and Lauren get in the back," Lilly yelled.

She ran to her car. Lauren was still crying when Lilly got in the car. Lilly noticed that Lauren was trying to fall asleep. "Hey Lauren, don't fall asleep," Lilly said starting up her car and backing out of the driveway. "Pretend like it's just New Year's Eve, and you get to stay up all night long!"

"You want to sing "The Wheels on the Bus"?" Oliver asked Lauren.

She nodded her head. Lilly looked in her mirror and saw how good Oliver was with Lauren. She smiled.

Lilly slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. She never sped, but it was an emergency this time. They got to the hospital in about ten minutes. Oliver picked up Lauren, and Lilly picked up Chandler, and they ran to the emergency room. The doctors and nurses took Lauren to the emergency room.

"Are you two her parents?" the nurse asked.

"No," Lilly said.

"I'm responsible for her right now," Oliver said. "I'm babysitting her, and her parents went to the movies. They didn't answer their phones when I tried calling them. I left them messages though."

"Okay, you can go in with her sir," the nurse said.

"I'll wait out here with Chandler," Lilly said.

"There are some toys over there," the nurse said. "He can play with them."

Lilly turned around to show Chandler the toys. "Look Chandler there are some legos over there. I know how much you love legos. Do you want to go over there and play with them?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?" Lilly asked. She soon realized that he had been crying.

"It's all my fault," Chandler said through sobs. "Oliver was saying how he hopes she doesn't die because of the way she could've possibly gotten hit with the bat."

"Awe, no Chandler. It's not your fault. You know one time, your mom and Uncle Jackson were little, they were horse playing in their house. They were playing tag, and Uncle Jackson was it. Well he was chasing your mom toward the bathroom, and the floor was wet in there. Well Uncle Jackson had came up right behind her when she had stopped in there. He accidently pushed her because he tripped and fell. So she hit her chin on the tub, and it busted open, and she had to go get stitches."

"Did mommy still love Uncle Jackson after that?" Chandler asked.

"She sure did. She knew he didn't do it on purpose, and she forgave him. And I bet Lauren is going to do the same for you," Lilly said putting her finger on his nose.

"You think so?" Chandler asked wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Who was the one that saved her from the evil witch when you all were playing Make Believe Princess?" Lilly said.

"I was!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Yeah! She owes you!" Lilly said. "Here, I'll go get you something to eat. Go play with the legos over there." She put him down.

Lilly walked over to the hospital cafeteria and got him some hot chocolate. She walked over to the vending machine. She pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Miley.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said answering her phone. "Why are you calling me?"

"You and Stephen need to know," Lilly said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Miley asked a little confused, but suspicious.

"Okay, it was a complete accident, but Lauren got hit in the head by Chandler with a metal bat. We're afraid it hit her bone upward which would mean it hit her brain. Oliver called me and told me that he didn't have his car, so I went and picked them up, and drove them to the hospital. That's where we are right now."

"Oh no, Lilly I will be there faster than you can say possum! Is Chandler with you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, we're all here, Lauren and Oliver are in the E.R, and Chandler and I are in the waiting room," Lilly said. "Oh and Miley, let Stephen drive. We both know how you overreact and exaggerate."

Lilly hung up her phone. She got some Doritos for Chandler out of the vending machine. As soon as she walked into the waiting room, she saw Miley running in dragging Stephen by his wrist.

"Wow, you were right," Lilly said.

"Is she okay?" Miley and Stephen said at the same time questioning the whereabouts of their daughter.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything. There's the reception desk. Go tell them your daughter is in the E.R," Lilly said pointing to the reception desk. She walked over to Chandler and gave him his hot chocolate and Doritos.

Miley and Stephen walked to the reception desk. Miley went into the emergency room, leaving Stephen behind to fill out some papers. Oliver came walking out. Lilly watched as Stephen put his hand on Oliver's shoulder in a fatherly way, thanking him for being there for them.

Oliver walked over to Lilly. "Kicked you out because Miley came?" Oliver nodded his head. "How is she doing?"

"She hasn't quit bleeding, but the good news is, is that the bat didn't hit her bone upward, so it didn't hit her brain," Oliver explained.

"I meant Miley. I'm sure Lauren is doing better than Miley," Lilly said.

"Oh," Oliver said laughing. "Miley is having a mental breakdown. She almost passed out when she saw all the blood. The doctors said it was best for her to leave, but she argued with them saying that "She's my daughter. I should be in here whether I can bear it or not!""

"Is that all you know about how?" Lilly asked.

"About Miley or Lauren?" Oliver asked.

Lilly giggled. Oliver smiled at the sound of her giggle. That was one of the things he missed the most about her. "Lauren."

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"Miley's a good mom," Lilly said.

"Yeah, she is," Oliver said. "You'll probably be a good one to. I see how you are with Lauren and Chandler."

"Well, I'm not gonna have kids until a couple years later," Lilly said. "But I saw how you were with Lauren today. You'll be a good dad one day."

"Pssh," Oliver said. "I wanted kids before, but after tonight, when I get married, my wife is getting her tubes tied before we go for our honeymoon."

Lilly laughed. "Oliver these things happen and it wasn't anyone's fault."

"But I feel like it was my fault. I saw Lauren behind him, but I didn't think the bat would actually hit her. I never think anything bad can happen," Oliver said with guilt in his voice.

"Oliver don't feel bad about yourself. Besides I don't think you're feeling twice as guilty as Chandler was," Lilly said. She looked over at Chandler playing with Legos. She saw that Stephen was still filling out some papers. "Hey let's take Chandler out, to get his mind off of everything that happened."

"Okay," Oliver said.

"Here watch him, I'll go make sure it's okay with Stephen first," Lilly said walking over to Stephen. "Hey Stephen!"

"Hey Lilly," Stephen said not looking up from the clipboard of papers that he had to fill out.

"So, since Chandler was the one that accidently hit Lauren, he is feeling really guilty about it. Do you mind if Oliver and I take him out to get his mind off of it?" Lilly asked.

"Not at all if you don't mind," Stephen said finally looking up. He turned his brown eyes toward his son. "That'll be really good for him. Here's some money if you're going to go out somewhere."

Lilly took the money Stephen handed to her. "Thanks Stephen," Lilly said.

"No, thank you," Stephen said. He gave the nurse the insurance papers he was filling out and ran to the emergency room.

Lilly walked over to Oliver and Chandler, which now Oliver was playing Legos with Chandler.

"Hey Chandler, do you want to go get dinner?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Chandler said standing up. Lilly and Oliver took the six year old little boy's hands and swung him as they walked to Lilly's car.

"So where do you wanna go?" Lilly asked.

"Burger King," Chandler said enthusiastically.

"Alright," Lilly said pulling out of the hospital. She drove to Burger King and ordered all of their food.

"Chandler, it's time to eat," Oliver yelled on the playground. They sat down at a table outside.

Chandler slid down the slide and ran to the table and ate his kid's meal.

"I wonder how deep the ocean would be if there weren't any sponges," Oliver said randomly fifteen minutes later.

"Where did that come from?" Lilly asked laughing.

"I don't know. Nobody was talking, so I decided to go and say something," Oliver said shrugging his shoulders.

"Probably deeper than what it already is," Lilly said. Lilly's phone started to ring. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She got up and answered her phone. She looked down at the caller i.d and saw it was Miley.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly! Where are you? We'll come pick up Chandler," Miley said.

"We're at Burger King," Lilly said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a short while," Miley said hanging up.

Lilly hung up. "Wow, I just realized, Miley and I never say bye anymore when we hang up," Lilly said to herself walking over to the table.

. "Was that my mommy and daddy?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, it was," Lilly said. "And they're coming by and picking you up in about ten minutes. Even though you're not finished eating, you can go play if you want."

"Thank you Aunt Lilly," Chandler said getting up and running toward the playground.

"Did she say anything about Lauren?" Oliver said watching Chandler playing.

"No, but I figured she's still alive because Miley wasn't crying," Lilly said putting her cell phone in her purse.

"I thought she was going to die," Oliver said.

Lilly laughed, "You need to take a first aid class. I had to when I was becoming a teacher. The first thing they teach you in that class is to stay calm in a panic situation."

"Yeah, that's something I need to work on," Oliver said. "How do you stay calm?"

"Well I don't know, but it seems like I always get the accident prone kids," Lilly said. "This past year, I had two kids that I had to do the Heimlich maneuver."

"Oh hey, there's Miley," Oliver said.

"Chandler come on, your mom and dad are here," Lilly yelled.

"Oh man!" Chandler said coming out of the ball pit. "I don't want to go and stop playing."

"I know, but you get to see Lauren," Lilly said.

"I'm scared she hates me," Chandler said.

"She doesn't hate you," Oliver said. "How could she hate her big brother?"

"Because I hit her with the bat," Chandler said.

"She won't hate you, trust me," Lilly said. "Remember what I told you about your mommy and Uncle Jackson?"

Chandler nodded. He smiled, "Oliver, can you give me a piggy back ride?"

"Sure sport," Oliver said. Oliver kneeled down, and Chandler climbed on his back. Lilly threw their trash away and walked beside Oliver with Chandler on his back. For people that didn't know them, they would've thought that the three of them were family. They walked to Miley's and Stephen's car.

"You all had gotten at the hospital pretty fast," Lilly said. She smiled. "Did Miley drive?"

Stephen raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah. She wouldn't let me drive. I tried to take the keys from her because we all know how she can't stay calm, but she gave me the same look she gave me in the delivery room when she was in labor. There was a point where she was going a hundred miles per hour!"

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley laughed. "Do you still love me?" they heard Chandler ask Lauren.

"Of course Chandler," Lauren said giving him a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"See Chandler, we told you she would still love," Lilly said running her hand through his brown hair.

"So what did the doctor say?" Oliver asked.

"Well she has a broken nose and a minor concussion," Stephen said.

"She has a concussion and they're not keeping her overnight! I heard the first night is always the worst when it comes to sleeping when you have a concussion," Oliver said.

"Well they said since it was only a minor one she could go home," Miley said. "They said we just need to watch her while she's sleeping because she can slip into a coma. We told the doctors she moves a lot in her sleep, so they said if she's not moving or breathing we need to take her back to the hospital."

"Yeah, we're gonna take turns checking on her throughout the night. Though Miley being the worrywart she is, she's probably going to stay up all night and watch her," Stephen said.

"You bet! I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep tonight because I'll be so worried," Miley said. "Oh hey, Lilly weren't you supposed to meet Johnny's family tonight?"

"Oh no! I forgot all about that when Oliver called me. I didn't even call him and tell him what was going on," Lilly said. "I will see you all later." She ran to her car and started it. She tried to call Johnny, but he wouldn't answer his phone.

"Hi this is Johnny, you know the drill," she heard Johnny's voicemail.

"Johnny, listen I'm so sorry, I can explain. I'm driving to your apartment right now. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She hung up the phone.

"Great! Lilly how could you forget to call your fiancée when an emergency comes up? Especially on the night you're meeting his family," Lilly yelled at herself. Ten minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. She ran up the steps to his apartment. She started banging on his door. "Come on Johnny. I know I screwed up, but I can explain."

Johnny opened the door. She saw that his face was red. "I'm sorry I've got you mad. Can I come in?"

Without speaking, he let her in. "Well," she started. She walked to his living room. She froze when she saw his parents were sitting on the couch looking pretty mad.

"Oh you must be Mr. and Mrs. Ivestor," Lilly said putting her hand out for them to shake.

They didn't shake it. They just gave her a cold glare. "You must be Lilly. I have heard nothing but good things about you from Johnny. My husband and I have been losing our patience, but Johnny has told us to stick around. He's so sure you'd come. He told us you're a real treasure. I had high expectations of you, but right now, I'm sure my first impressions from what I've heard about you are wrong," Johnny's mom said.

"Well, I can explain," Lilly said nervously. She could feel sweat on the back of her neck.

"Well then explain," Johnny's step-dad and mom said at the same time.

"You see my friend Oliver, he's also Johnny's best man, was babysitting my best friend Miley's, who is also my maid-of-honor, children. Well she has two kids: a six year old boy name Chandler and a four year old little girl name Lauren. They're the most adorable kids you will ever meet. Anyway, you see Miley had picked up Oliver on the way from her job because his car is in the shop, so he didn't have a car. And they were playing baseball with a metal bat. Chandler had accidently Lauren. Oliver called me because he said he tried calling Miley and her husband Stephen, but they were at the movies so their cell phones were turned off. So they didn't answer. He needed a ride to the hospital. Oliver was in the emergency room with Lauren until her parents arrived. So I had to watch Chandler in the waiting room. Chandler felt so guilty because he was the one that hit her nose. So when Miley and Stephen arrived, Oliver and I took him out so he would get his mind off of what had happened. You see I was so worried about what had happened, I had completely forgotten about tonight. As you can see, I was getting ready for this night when Oliver called me. I only wear dresses on special occasions," Lilly said looking down at her blue dress.

Johnny's step-dad and mom looked her up and down as if they were studying her. Lilly could feel the blood rush up to her face. She fidgeted around until they had said something. Johnny's mom had finally spoken up, "You forgot all about tonight which is not an admirable trait, but you forgot about tonight to go help a friend." Johnny's mom looked at her son. She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You have picked a fine young lady indeed Johnny boy. I'm happy to welcome you in the family Lilly."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Ivestor," Lilly said smiling. She felt all her panic wearing off.

"You can call us mom and dad," Johnny's step-dad said.

"Well thank you mom and dad," Lilly said.

"How did Johnny find such a pretty young lady like you?" his step-dad asked.

Lilly blushed. "Next time we all have dinner together, I won't forget about it if an emergency comes up. And if an emergency comes up, I'll call you."

"Well I'm looking forward to next time," Johnny's mom said as they walked out of Johnny's apartment. "See you Lilly."

"Yeah, bye," Johnny's step-dad said.

"See you guys," Lilly said waving. She turned to Johnny. "You never told me how nice they are."

"Lilly why didn't you call me?" Johnny said. "I would've understood."

"I'm sorry! I was just so worried I completely forgot about it. If you were in a car crash the night you met my parents, and I got a call from the hospital, I would have completely forgotten to call my parents and tell them there was an emergency," Lilly said with a tear rolling down her cheek. She hated it when Johnny was mad at her. "Do you forgive me?"

Johnny smiled. He pulled her in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. "Of course I forgive you, you silly loveable dork who can't cook to save her life."

Lilly smiled and kissed him again.

**Okay, so I don't think there has been a really lot of Loliver in this story so far. But don't worry, it's coming. So tell me what you think. And give me any ideas because I'm running out of ideas for future chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first day of school, and I'm one of those nerdy girls that like school. So yes, I was excited this morning when I woke up. Today I didn't have any homework or band practice so I'm gonna write this chapter real quick before I get loaded with all of that stuff. Well I'm not going to be able to update a whole lot because I'm going to get loaded with so much school work, especially since I'm taking an A.P class and I'm in band, and we have practice every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And we've got football games every Friday. But I'll try my best. **

"Miley, come on I need you," Lilly said into her phone.

"I'm so sorry, but Hannah got a call from the recording studio at last minute. I told you that Hannah was going to be doing a duet with Jason Mraz. This is the only time he can do it," Miley said. "Look I'm really sorry. Why don't you call Leah? She can go dress shopping with you."

"I don't want to hear my cousin complain about how lucky I am to have found someone special," Lilly said. "But I think I have someone in mind that knows me inside and out and will be a huge help to me."

"Lilly please don't call him!" Miley ordered.

"Miley come on, you know he's been the biggest help to me for this wedding. You know how hard it is for me to decide, and he always just seems to know what I'll be happy with," Lilly explained.

"Lilly, really I don't think it's a good idea," Miley said.

"Why not?" Lilly interrogated.

"Because I just don't have a good feeling," Miley said.

"Miley, I know what I'm doing. I'll see you later okay. Tell Jason that I'm a huge fan," Lilly said.

"Okay, bye," Miley said. "But Lilly I'm warning you."

Lilly could sense Miley pointing her finger on the other end. She smiled. "Miley put your finger down."

"How did you know I'm pointing my finger?"

"I've known you since we were eleven. Bye Miley," Lilly said hanging up her phone. She dialed Oliver's phone number.

"Hey Lilly," he said.

"Hey Oliver, what are you doing today?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing, why?" Oliver asked.

"Because I need you to come dress shopping with me," Lilly asked. She crossed her fingers.

"Dress shopping? Lilly come on, I'm a guy," Oliver said.

"You haven't changed at all," Lilly smiled. "Come on, Miley can't make it. And you help me out the most when it comes to making decisions."

"I don't know, I really don't want to stand around all day watching you come out of the dressing room," Oliver said.

"Please," Lilly pleaded.

"I don't know," Oliver said.

"If you don't, I will tell everyone you used to strip down in public whenever even one drop of water got on your clothes," Lilly said.

"Come on, I was only three years old. And besides, my clothes were wet," Oliver said.

"I will tell everyone," Lilly said.

"Fine I'll come," Oliver said giving in.

"Yes," Lilly said triumphantly. "I'll pick you up okay."

"Can't you just get Johnny?" Oliver asked.

"No, he can't see me in my wedding dress until the day we both say 'I do'," Lilly said.

"Oh, I hope you don't," Oliver muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"Oh I was saying, I hope you do say 'I do'," Oliver said trying to cover up.

Lilly shrugged off his awkwardness. "Thank you so much, I'll pick you up okay," Lilly said hanging up. Lilly went to the closet and changed out of her Seaview Varsity Soccer Coach t-shirt since she was the coach for the soccer team at Seaview High School and her blue and green plaid pajama pants and into a blue and white tank top. She put a short sleeve black hoody jacket over it. Then she put on some jeans and worn out hi-top red converse sneakers. She went to her kitchen and admired the daisies Oliver gave her. She couldn't help but smile every time that she looked at the daisies Oliver gave her. She didn't know what unknown reason as to why. She just knew that she always wanted Oliver there for her.

She grabbed her keys and went down to the parking lot. "Ugh, rain," Lilly said. Whenever she was in a good mood, it always turned into a bad mood when it was raining. She hopped into her car and drove off to Oliver's apartment. She ran up the stairs and just casually went into his apartment as if it was her own apartment.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly said. As she said it, Oliver came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. She blushed. Her heart started to race at the embarrassment. "Maybe I should've knocked."

"Yeah, that would've been a good idea," Oliver said embarrassed. He could feel his face growing even redder every second. "I'll go in my room and change. You can watch T.V or something."

"Yeah, I'll go in here," Lilly said awkwardly. She could feel the blood rush up to her face so much; she thought she'd have to go see her doctor later about blood pressure.

She flipped the channels. She couldn't decide what to watch. She decided to turn off the T.V. She went to Oliver's kitchen and got some water to drink.

"Girl, you just treat this as if it is your own apartment." Lilly jumped. "Sorry did I scare you?"

Her face was still red from the surprising incident, but her nerves were calmed because she saw that Oliver's face was still red too. "No, just didn't expect you to get ready so quickly."

"So, are you ready to go?" Oliver asked. Lilly nodded as she her fingers through her dirty blonde hair. She kept her eyes off of Oliver. Her blue eyes wouldn't dare look in his mysterious dark brown eyes. "Well let's go." He went and opened up the door for her, and she walked out of his apartment. She vowed to always knock on someone's door before ever barging in like she did.

It was an awkward silence on the ride to the mall. Neither of them decided to break it. Lilly parked her car, and they still didn't talk as they walked to David's Bridal.

"So," Oliver said trying to break the silence as they walked in the store.

"So," Lilly said going along.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. "You, why are you sorry?" They both laughed.

"Let's not tell Johnny about this," Lilly said.

"Let's not tell anyone," Oliver said.

"Deal," Lilly smiled at Oliver.

"So what are we doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver look around you, the ring on my finger," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't make me feel dumb," Oliver said.

"Well you were always oblivious," Lilly said.

Oliver pretend to act like he was hurt by Lilly's words, "Huh, how could say that?"

Lilly laughed. She enjoyed all the silly games she and Oliver played together. Johnny would never do this stuff with her because he was way more mature than Oliver ever was. But Lilly loved the immature Oliver. He was way more fun than someone who just wanted to sit in an office all day doing paperwork.

"Okay, so I haven't found the perfect dress I for the wedding yet," Lilly explained.

Oliver rolled his eyes. 'Great,' he thought to himself.

"I'll go try on some of these dresses. You wait outside in front of the dressing room. I'll come out, model for you, and you tell me what you think. Be like that Simon Cowe guy that used to be on American Idol."** (A/N, remember this is set in the future, so Simon says he's only going to do one more season, so he'll be retired now.) **

"Okay," Oliver said. He waited for Lilly as she went into the dressing room to change.

About ten minutes later, Lilly came out. "So what do you think about this one?"

"It's okay," Oliver said. "Gosh, how long does it take you to get that one dress on?"

"It takes a lot of trouble and patient just to put on a wedding dress," Lilly said. She went back in and changed. She came back out and modeled for Oliver.

"Don't think it's really you," Oliver said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Lilly said.

Lilly tried on five more dresses. "Okay, this is the last one," Lilly said.

"Well it's the best one we've seen," Oliver said. None of these dresses were her. Oliver could see that Lilly wanted to pull her hair out. She was so frustrated with trying to find the perfect dress for her wedding.

"Yeah, gosh I can't seem to find the perfect dress, but I guess this will have to do," Lilly said. "I really don't want to waste my time anymore." She went up to the desk clerk and used her credit card to pay for the dress.

"So do you want to go do something?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure. We really haven't had any Oliver-Lilly time that hasn't involved you helping me out with the wedding," Lilly said.

"So what about ice-skating? You know, it's really hot outside today, so it seems like the perfect day to me," Oliver said.

"Ha-ha, I love your randomness. Sure, let's do it. Just let me go to my apartment real quick, so I can hang this up," Lilly said.

"Okay," Oliver said.

They both walked to Lilly's car. Lilly started it up and drove out of the parking lot. The ride to her apartment with Oliver was spent bickering over the radio.

"No Oliver! It's my car; I pay for the insurance and monthly bills. I get to pick what we listen to," Lilly said.

"Fine," Oliver said pouting like a little kid.

A song began to start playing that they both didn't like. They both reached for the radio station at the same time, and just like in a movie, their hands touched. It felt good to Lilly to have her hand in Oliver's. She couldn't explain the feeling. It just felt right to her. It took her five seconds to realize that she had forgotten all about Johnny. She took back her hand from Oliver. It didn't take her long to blush and smile. This time though, she didn't mind the blushing.

Again the rest of the car ride was silent. "You can stay out here and wait," Lilly said as she parked her car and ran upstairs to her apartment and hung up her dress in her closet. She walked down the stairs. She couldn't wait until she got back in the car with Oliver. As soon as she realized that, she stopped dead in her tracks. "This can't be happening." A tear slowly slid down her face. She continued to walk down the stairs in the apartment building. She hadn't stopped crying as she got to her car. Oliver noticed the tears as she got in on the driver's side.

"Lilly, is everything okay?" Oliver asked.

"No, everything is not okay!" Lilly said through tears. "We're not going ice-skating, got it! I'm taking you back to your apartment!"

"Lilly what did I do?" Oliver said.

"Nothing! It's me and my dumb feelings," Lilly said sobbing.

Oliver didn't speak anymore. He didn't say a word to the emotional Lilly that was crying. She drove to his apartment and when they got there, she just pointed her finger in the direction of the passenger door that Oliver was sitting on. "Out!" Oliver did as she commanded.

She drove back to her apartment. She loved the feeling she got from Oliver when he touched her hand, if Johnny wasn't her boyfriend or fiancée, she would've gone further when she saw Oliver in nothing but a towel. But she couldn't. She couldn't have Oliver in her life. She was engaged to Johnny. The perfect guy of every girl's dreams.

**So what do you all think? As soon as I find a dress for Lilly, I'll post it up in my profile. Review please! Thank you Aliceluna for giving me the idea of this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm only fifteen years old, so I've never been in love before, which pretty much no fifteen year old has. So I don't know what it feels like. So for you older people who know what it feels like, you're just going to have to bear with me on the whole not really being descriptive on being in love. I'll try. After watching all these movies that people tell what they feel like, maybe they'll help.**

"I am an awful fiancée," Lilly said in her room lying on her bed with tissues all around her. Once the tissues ran out she was just crying into her pillow.

"No you're not," Miley said rubbing circles on Lilly's back to help comfort her. "You just have a lot going on. Oliver was your first love. You know they say you'll always love your first love."

"Miley, the thing is, is that there is something between us, and it's feels stronger than it did when we were just teenagers," Lilly said explaining. "Remember when you were torn between Jake and James. Well this is what it feels like. But I also love Johnny. Johnny is perfect in every single way. He buys me flowers, he knows our song, and he listens and remembers everything I tell him. Oliver on the other hand is always getting under my skin. When we were dating, we argued half of the time. He didn't remember our song or first date. And whenever I tried to talk to him, he was always engrossed in some football game playing. But there was just something about him. The way he made me feel when he hugged or kissed me. It just felt like no one existed. It was just us."

"Listen Lilly, there's only one thing I can tell you: listen and follow your heart. Believe me, it's a lot easier than what you think," Miley said. "I think you should tell Johnny about how you are feeling."

"Are you kidding? He'd freak!" Lilly exclaimed hoarsely.

"It would be better if you just tell him, than rather you trying to keep it from him," Miley said continuing to rub circles on her back. She continued to do that until Lilly cried herself asleep.

_Beep, beep, beep. _Lilly tiredly moved her hand in search of her alarm clock.

"Five o'clock?" Lilly exclaimed. "Oh yeah, that's right, it's Monday! Darn school for starting so early."

She tiredly got up and went to go take a shower. Unconsciously, she grabbed her apple shampoo bottle and put some in her hand. She massaged her hair. When the aroma of her shampoo hit her nose, she realized that she had grabbed the apple shampoo. She hadn't used it since she found out Johnny was allergic to apples. She had started using shampoo that made her hair smell like a waterfall just for Johnny because he had told her that he liked it when girls' hair smelled like a waterfall. Whenever she was around Oliver though, he always scrunched his nose if they hugged each other. Lilly remembered him telling her when they first started going out that he was lucky to finally have found a girl who didn't use shampoo and conditioner that made their hair smell like a waterfall. All his past girlfriends had apparently used that kind, and he said that it smelled like his grandma's strong perfume that she overly sprayed on herself.

She finished her shower and went to go dry herself. She put her robe on and started to blow dry her hair. She sniffed her hair. It felt good to be using the apple shampoo and conditioner again. She put on her makeup, and then she went to her closet and put some clothes on. She walked her way into the kitchen. She stopped halfway and saw that Miley was asleep on the couch.

"Awe, I have the best friend ever," Lilly said remembering the night before that Miley was at her house trying to comfort her. She felt a little cheered up. She walked over to the closet in the living room and got a blanket out and put it over Miley. She continued her way to the kitchen and made some instant coffee for her. She put hazelnut creamer in it. She didn't think about it being Johnny's favorite creamer to put in coffee. She pour it down the drain, even though she knew she would probably be in a bad mood the rest of the day without her morning coffee. "Ugh, gosh, why does everything remind me of them both?!"

She went back and straightened her hair. She brushed her teeth, and put some caramel lip gloss on. She realized a second later that her caramel lip gloss would probably be the only thing both Johnny and Oliver would agree on. It was their favorite lip gloss she wore. She remembered when she dated Oliver that he would ask sometimes right before they kiss for her to put on her caramel lip gloss. Johnny was the same way.

"GAH!" she screamed. She threw the tube of lip gloss in her trash can. She stomped her way through the living room not caring if she woke up Miley and slammed the door on her way out of her apartment. She was stomping so loud that she heard some of her neighbors wake up. She knew she'd probably be getting complaints later from her landlord, but she didn't care. She continued to stomp on her way to her car.

She started up her car and sped her way to Seaview High School. She put on a happy face and tried to pretend like everything was okay with her. When she got to her classroom, she tried to find any papers that needed to be graded, so it would keep her mind off of Johnny and Oliver. To her surprise, the announcement in her class came on.

"Ms. Truscott?" the school secretary on the other end asked to see if she was there.

"Yes," Lilly said.

"Hi, you have two new students that will be in your first period class," the secretary said on the other end.

"Two?" Lilly asked since she normally didn't get two new students at the same time.

"Yes, they're twins," the secretary said. "Mr. Thompson is bringing them to your class right now."

"Okay, thank you," Lilly said trying to pretend she sounded happy. "Strange we're getting new students so late in the year. It's May. School is going to be let out in a couple weeks."

In about two minutes, two boys that looked nothing alike and Mr. Thompson, who was the principle, came in. One boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, probably over six feet. The other boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, but not six feet. He was probably about five feet and ten inches.

"Oh, I see fraternal twins," Lilly said. She held out her hand for them to shake. "Hi, I'm Ms. Truscott, and I'm your homeroom teacher."

The two boys shook her hand. The boy with the brown hair spoke up, "Hi, I'm Oliver. And my brother is Johnny."

Lilly's hand fell out Johnny's hand that was shaking it. "Of course," Lilly said falling into her seat.

"Is there a problem?" Oliver asked. She noticed that Oliver was doing all of the talking. He must've been outgoing like the Oliver Oken she knew. Johnny wasn't really talking a whole lot. He seemed shy. Just like the Johnny Ivestor that she was engaged to was!

"Don't ever fall in love with two people at the same time!" Lilly practically screamed it at them. She ran out of her classroom. Mr. Thompson followed her.

"Lilly, is everything okay?" he asked her.

"No! I'm engaged, but I fell in love with another man at the same time! But I still love my fiancée too," Lilly spat. Tears started raining out of her blue eyes.

"Lilly," he paused. "You seem to be having a rough morning. Why don't you take the day off?"

"I can't Mr. Thompson. Besides, you'd never get a sub at last minute like this," Lilly said.

"I'll take over for you. I'll have them watch a movie or something like that, or I'll just follow your lesson plans you have set out," he said.

"You know Spanish?" Lilly said wiping a tear.

"I better stick to the movie watching," the old man said. Lilly giggled a small and short laugh.

"Do that and tell them to study for the test tomorrow," Lilly said with a small smile. "Except for Johnny and Oliver." Her smile immediately turned into a frown. She just turned her back and walked out of the school.

She ran to her car. She ignored all the questioning looks from the students walking into the school building as she walked her way to her car. She started her car and drove off to her apartment.

She arrived at her apartment. She went to go see if Miley was still asleep. She saw that Miley was still on her couch snoring. It was funny how she always complained about her dad. Lilly never told Miley that she snores. She wondered if anyone had ever told her that before. The thought made her smile a little bit.

She went and got her phone off the hook on the table next to the couch. She saw there was a message from Oliver.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry," she heard the message. "I don't know what is wrong with you, but please don't shut me out of your life again."

She started to burst into tears again. She hated this. Johnny was perfect in every single way. He was exactly the kind of guy Lilly pictured herself marrying when she was young. Oliver, on the other hand, drove her crazy. He was immature and they bickered with each other quite a lot. But there was just something between them that made Lilly go wild about Oliver.

She called Johnny. She didn't know if he'd be awake right now, but she needed to talk to him.

"Hello," a grumpy voice said at the other end.

"Hey Johnny, its Lilly," Lilly said.

"Oh hi Lils," his voice immediately cheered up.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Well I was sleeping, and it's seven thirty. Shouldn't you be at school right now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, well the principle gave me the day off," Lilly explained hoarsely. She tried to clear her throat. "Listen, we've both been so busy with our jobs and the wedding that we really haven't had any time for just us. I was hoping you'd like to spend the whole day together. I know you have the day off today for once. It couldn't have worked out better."

"Yeah, I've been missing my Chilly Lilly," Johnny said.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname he gave her. Chilly was supposed to be cool, but cool didn't rhyme with Lilly like chilly did.

"How about we meet at Java Station?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, when?" he asked.

"In about fifteen minutes," she said.

"Okay," he said. "Bye, see you in a couple minutes. I love you."

"I love you too, bye," she said hanging up. Shivers went down her back as he told her those three small words, and she did the same. She didn't know how she felt right now.

Did she love Johnny? Did she love Oliver? Or did she love them both at the same time? Miley told her to listen to her heart. She said it was easier than she thought. So far it was more complicated than figuring out the key to world peace.

**So sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. Review please! I love it when I get some reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta-da! Here's chapter 11! **

Lilly arrived at Java Station. She saw Johnny sitting on one of the couches at the coffee shop. She walked over toward her fiancée and greeted him. "Hi honey," she said.

"Hey sweetheart," Johnny said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He inspected her face. He noticed that it looked like she had been crying. "Lilly are you okay?"

"I don't know," she said. "Hopefully, I'll find out tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Lilly said trying to avoid his questioning. "So, what all do you want to do today?"

"Umm, well how about we hang out here for a little while? We can thumb wrestle just like we did on our first date," Johnny said sitting down on the couch.

Lilly sat down beside him. "Okay."

They thumb wrestled and Johnny won like he always did. Lilly tried to act like she was into the games they were playing, but her heart just wasn't in it.

"Johnny, how about we go to the beach?" Lilly said.

"Okay," he said. They both got up and left the small coffee shop. They drove to the beach. Lilly was replaying their first date through the activities that they would do that day. She fell in love with Johnny on their first date, and she was trying to remember how.

They arrived at the beach that Lilly could never live without. She got out of her car and stopped for a minute. She took the time to feel the ocean breeze, listen to the drumming of the waves, the seagulls' chirpings, feeling the warm sand beneath her toes. She would never be able to live without the beach.

"Lilly!" Johnny said. Lilly opened her eyes and saw Johnny right in front of her.

"Oh sorry," Lilly said. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I was asking you why you wanted to come here," Johnny asked.

"Well, you know I just wanted to take a walk on the beach. Let me put my shoes in my car, and we can get going," Lilly said putting her blonde hair behind her ear. She opened the door to her Honda and put her shoes in it. She closed the door and locked it with her keys. She put her keys into her purse. "Come on, let's go! I'll race you to the water."

"Lilly we don't have our bathing suits on," Johnny pointed out.

"So, it never stopped us before," Lilly said smiling. "Come on, on your mark, get set, go!"

Lilly took off running. She ran to the ocean and fell when the waves hit her legs and made her lose balance. "Waah!"

Johnny laughed. She got up and looked down at her clothes that were soaking wet. "This is not funny!" she said pointing her finger to Johnny.

"Sorry Lilly, it is," he said continuing to laugh. Pretty soon Lilly joined along with him laughing. She got up and grabbed his hands. The waves hit her feet again though making her lose balance. She fell though this time Johnny fell with her. Lilly started laughing. "This is not funny!" he snapped.

"Yes it is," Lilly said laughing. He splashed her with water. She splashed him back, and they had a water war.

When they were done with their water war, they walked to Rico's Shack to get lunch. Lilly got a cheeseburger. Johnny got a hot dog. There was one coke with two straws in it, and they shared their French fries with each other.

"Okay, Lilly, I think we should talk about kids," Johnny said.

"Kiids," Lilly said stuttering.

"Yeah, we need to talk about if we want any, how many we want, what we would name them," Johnny said listing the things that he thought they should talk about.

"Johnny, don't people normally wait until they're actually expecting a kid when they decide names?" Lilly said.

"True," Johnny said. "But we need to talk about if we want any because I do want kids. We're almost thirty, and it's four more years until then."

"Johnny let's just talk about something else," Lilly said. She wasn't sure who she loved more: Johnny or Oliver, so she didn't want to talk about having kids in her future.

"What you don't want to have kids?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's not that," Lilly said.

"Then what is it?" Johnny asked. "Wait, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Lilly said. "Johnny, this isn't easy for me to say."

"Oh no," Johnny said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"This can't be any good," Johnny said slouching in his chair.

She looked at Johnny. He was sitting slouched in the green beach chair, he was twiddling his thumbs, and he was tapping his feet. Lilly never noticed it before, but now that she thought about it, Johnny always twiddled his thumbs when he was nervous.

Lilly remembered the night that Oliver cooked dinner for her, and she invited Johnny over to her apartment. Oliver's voice echoed in her head: _You two don't even know each other!_ She didn't want to think Oliver was right?

Her thoughts returned to Johnny. He was sitting there, waiting for her to say. He seemed afraid of what she might say. 'How can I do this to him?' Lilly thought. She thought through how she might go about her situation. She didn't want to seem blunt. She thought that if she was very straight to the point about her situation, it would make matters worst.

"Johnny, what's my favorite cake?" Lilly asked.

"Chocolate," Johnny guessed.

"It's red velvet," Lilly said.

"Oh," Johnny said slightly embarrassed.

"What's my favorite book?" Lilly asked.

"Umm, Pride and Prejudice," Johnny said.

"It's Persuasion," Lilly said.

"They're both by Jane Austin," Johnny said defending himself.

"What's my natural hair color?" Lilly asked.

"Dirty blonde," Johnny said.

"Actually it's a very light brown. I'm out in the sun all the time, my hair turned dirty blonde," Lilly said.

Lilly paused for a second. She looked down at her feet. She carefully thought about how she should word her words, "Johnny, I need some time to think."

At the time, he was taking a sip of his coke and he spit it out as soon as he heard those words that came out of Lilly's mouth. "Lilly what do you mean?"

"Well, I know the wedding is in a month, and I think I'll be ready for the wedding by then. But I just have a lot on my mind. I need a break from thinking about the wedding and all," Lilly explained. She gulped. The next words would be the hardest to say. "I need a break from you."

"Are you saying we should break up?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lilly said getting a little nervous. "I just have cold feet. It's very common for people getting married. I'm sure that maybe you've experienced it a little."

"Yeah, I have kind of a little bit," Johnny admitted.

"So you know what I'm talking about. I just need a break from the wedding decisions and you," Lilly said. "I still love you though. I just need some time to think."

"Okay, call me when you're done thinking," Johnny said getting up. "Lilly I love you. I get the feeling that you're keeping something from me. I'm not going to pry. I'm giving you time to think things through, but the key to a successful marriage is communication." He walked off, leaving Lilly crying in her chair.

After about fifteen minutes, she brought herself to finally drag herself to her car. Johnny was right. She was leaving him in the dark, and that wasn't a good way to start off a marriage.

She started her car and drove back to her apartment. To her surprise, Oliver was sitting right in front of her door.

"This can't be happening," she said out loud.

"Lilly we need to talk," Oliver said.

"Listen Oliver I really don't want to talk right now," she said putting her key into her keyhole.

"Lilly what happened the other day?" Oliver asked.

Lilly turned around and faced him. Maybe Oliver could decide for her. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about her. If he didn't feel the same way about her, Lilly would eventually get over Oliver, and she'd go back to Johnny. "Oliver how do you feel about me?" Lilly asked looking at him.

'Come on, Oliver, this is your chance to tell her. Johnny isn't around, neither is anyone else,' he thought to himself.

"Honestly Lilly, I'm crazy about you," Oliver said.

'Great,' Lilly thought to herself.

"I never got over you, Lilly. I can't explain it, but there's just a connection between us. I think about you all the time, it hurts whenever I see you with Johnny, and I can't stand that you two are marrying each other," Oliver said.

"Really?" Lilly looked into his brown eyes. She just got lost in them. She always did whenever she looked straight into them.

"Yes," Oliver said.

For a second, Lilly forgot that Johnny even existed. She forgot she was engaged. She forgot about Ashley blackmailing Oliver. She forgot seeing Oliver kiss Ashley the day when they were nineteen.

They leaned in toward each other. Oliver closed his eyes. Lilly closed her eyes. Their lips were inches apart until Lilly realized what was happening. She put her hand on Oliver's mouth to stop their kiss.

She remembered that Johnny existed. She remembered he was her fiancée, not Oliver. She remembered Oliver dumbly fell for Ashley's trick. She remembered seeing him that day with his lips on Ashley's lips.

"Oliver, I've got my pride," Lilly said.

She turned around, walked into her apartment, and she locked the door so he wouldn't follow her in.

She started crying. "That didn't help me out," Lilly said.

**So sorry, this is short. I hope I haven't ruined this for you all. There will probably only be about three to five chapters left. If you all quit reading this story after this chapter, I understand. I'm kind of afraid this chapter ruined the story. Well review please. You can tell me if this chapter ruined the story, I'll rewrite it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I just realized that I haven't really had Ashley a whole lot in this story. The reason I put her in here, was to make some dram because you all seem to love that. So I wrote this chapter to kind of cause more drama.**

"Miley, come on," Lilly said to her friend who was doing her nails. They were having a girls' day out to help Lilly take a break from the wedding. "This is possibly the biggest mistake I ever made. No not possibly, it is the biggest mistake I ever made. It's been three weeks since I've talked to either of them. And I feel so lost, and I don't know which one is causing me to feel this way."

"Lilly, give yourself a break. Marriage is a huge commitment. You're not the only one who has asked their fiancée to stay away from them for a little bit so they could have time to think," Miley said as she put some purple finger nail polish on Lilly's nails. As she finished putting the nail polish on her hands, they heard someone knock on the door.

"My nails are still drying. Can you please get that for me?" Lilly asked blowing her nails.

"Yeah," Miley said. Miley got up and opened Lilly's front door. Miley immediately glared at the person standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I came here to talk to Truscott," the Asian girl said bitterly.

"Well she's busy right now," Miley said.

"It'll only take a little bit," she said. She walked into Lilly's apartment shoving Miley on her way.

Lilly looked up to see the girl standing in front of her. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" Lilly questioned.

"How dare you do that to my brother, Truscott?" Ashley said to Lilly.

"I just need some time to think," Lilly said defending herself.

"Sure," Ashley said. "I don't know what you're doing, but I know you're up to something, and I'm going to figure out what it is. I'm going to figure out why you're slowly breaking my brother's heart!"

"I'm not breaking Johnny's heart," Lilly said. 'Hopefully not and hopefully I won't have to either! But I don't want to break Oliver's heart either,' Lilly thought.

"Listen, Johnny wasn't specific on what you did. All he said is that you said you wanted some time to think. I know you're hiding something big, and I'm going to find out what it is. And when I find out what it is, you can kiss your perfect life ahead of you goodbye because I certainly don't want you in our family," Ashley threatened. Ashley turned her back around. Lilly stuck her tongue out at Ashley as she had her back turned. Miley saw and laughed. Ashley quickly turned around to look at Lilly. Lilly quickly started whistling to make it look like she was acting casual to hide her sticking her tongue out at Ashley. Ashley ignored the two and walked out of Lilly's apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

Miley and Lilly started cracking up. "I certainly don't want you in our family," Lilly mimicked Ashley.

"I wonder if she and Amber are still best friends. If they are, your life is going too filled with 'Ooh, sss'," Miley said.

"Oh please don't make me remember that. I went through all of high school having to hear that. I hope my life is not going to be full of that," Lilly said.

"Hey that could be a reason not to choose Johnny," Miley said.

"Because of Ashley?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Miley said nodding her head.

"Miley, that's not a good enough reason. If what Johnny and I have is true, I'm not going to dump him just because of something like his sister. Stephen didn't dump you since you snore loudly," Lilly said.

"Hey! I do not snore," Miley defended her.

"Miley, I got you recorded on my phone just to prove you wrong," Lilly said.

"Okay, maybe I do snore a little," Miley said.

"A little?" Lilly asked crossing her arms.

"Okay, a lot," Miley said.

"See Stephen didn't dump you as soon as you two got married and he found you snore. And you know why? Because he loves you," Lilly said. "I mean yeah, he did sleep on the couch for a couple of weeks, but he stuck with you because he loves you. So if I love Johnny more than I love Oliver, I can't leave him because of his sister."

"Well what if Johnny isn't the one for you, and Oliver is. You're just going to go running back to him after what he did to you?" Miley pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't understand why I should, but like I said, if he is the one, I'll go back to him because I love him," Lilly said.

"Here, why not tonight, Oliver, Johnny, Stephen, you, and me go do something. That way you can spend sometime with both Johnny and Oliver, and maybe you might decide which one you love more," Miley said. "I'll call my dad and ask him to babysit Chandler and Lauren."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. What are we going to do?" Lilly asked.

"How about bowling?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Lilly said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time had come when Lilly was going to get to spend time with both Johnny and Oliver. She didn't know what to expect. She was afraid of how she was going to act with both of them around. Was it going to be obvious to Johnny that Lilly was also in love with Oliver, and she was torn between them? If she picked Johnny, he could never know about her heart hungry for the two of them. It would break Oliver's heart though if she picked Johnny. But if she picked Oliver, it would break his heart. It was a lose-lose situation for the both of them. It seemed like a war to Lilly. She would end up happy, but one of those two great guys would end up heartbroken.

Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Stephen were sitting in their lane putting on their bowling shoes while waiting for Johnny to show up.

"Gosh, when is he going to get here?" Oliver said impatient.

"When he gets here," Lilly said rudely to Oliver. She realized that the whole time she had been acting rude to Oliver. She just couldn't help it though. He just drove her insane.

"Look there he is," Stephen said pointing to the doors. Johnny came in, and unfortunately behind him, his step-sister was there.

"And Ashley," Lilly said with disappointment in her voice.

"Hi sweetie," Johnny said walking up to her and giving her a short kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you decided you wanted to spend some more time with me."

Lilly looked at Oliver. She saw the jealousy in his expression. She felt her heart aching for Oliver.

"Umm, Johnny why is Ashley here?" Lilly whispered to him trying to ignore her heartache.

"She begged to come, so I let her," Johnny said. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, it's more than okay. It's great," Lilly said lying. She started to giggle. "I mean she is going to be my sister-in-law."

"You know what, you have been giggling a lot lately when nobody said anything funny," Johnny said.

"Yeah, because she giggles when she lies," Oliver said unknowingly out loud.

"What?" Johnny said.

Lilly walked over to Oliver. "Because I giggle when I see flies," Lilly said punching Oliver on the arm. "See, look there's one right there!" She pointed to a fly and started giggling.

"Yeah, how about we start the game loser," Ashley said.

Lilly was about to go and pounce on her like a cat, but Oliver held her back. His hand, once again, touched hers. As soon as Lilly realized her hand was in Oliver's, she wanted it to stay in his hand. She did until she realized Ashley was watching.

"What are you staring at?" Lilly asked rudely to her. Luckily Johnny didn't see her about to go for it on Ashley.

"Nothing, nothing," Ashley said with a sly smile creeping on her face.

In about fifteen minutes, they started playing their game. They were on their tenth round. Johnny was in first place with a hundred and three points. Lilly was in second with ninety-nine. Stephen was in third with eighty-nine. Oliver was in fourth with eighty-three. Miley and Ashley were tied in last place with no points.

"It's not funny!" Miley said on her second turn on the fifth round. She once again got a gutter ball. Stephen, Lilly, Johnny, and Oliver were cracking up.

"Miley, it's the tenth round, and all you've gotten is gutter balls. It's funny," Lilly said patting her hand on Miley's shoulder. Miley went over and sat in her seat pouting.

Stephen walked over to her. "Come on honey, it's just a game."

"Oh don't you honey me. You were laughing too. You are so sleeping on the couch tonight," Miley said kidding around in a serious voice.

"What?! Come on, it's just a game," Stephen said freaking out.

Miley, Oliver, Johnny, and Lilly laughed. "Relax honey, I was just kidding."

Lilly got up for her turn. She carefully and skillfully bowled. She watched the shiny green ball glide down the lane and smash all the pins over. "Yes! I got a strike! That puts me ahead of Johnny!"

"Not if I get a strike," Johnny said picking up a bowling ball. He smiled and winked at Lilly.

He bowled his ball down the lane. He frowned as he watched the ball the ball slide to the gutters.

"Ha-ha!" Lilly said.

"Hey that's just my first turn," Johnny said getting another ball. He bowled his next turn and his ego got a little hurt as he watched the ball slide into the gutters again.

"Woo-hoo! That puts me in first place! And I don't have to worry about anyone getting ahead of me because you're the last one." Lilly did a little dance putting her hands in balls of fists and circling them around in front of her body.

"Alright, well I guess we should go back home," Stephen said putting his arm around Miley and looking at his watch after they had already taken their bowling shoes off and payed for the game. "It's eleven."

"Yeah," Miley said. "We'll see you all later. Bye." She waved her hand.

"Ashley, I guess I should take you home now," Johnny said.

"Okay," Ashley said. She left without saying goodbye. "I'll be in the car waiting."

"See you later Johnny," Lilly said.

"See you later Lilly," he went over and kissed her. "Two more days."

"Two more days," Lilly said kissing him back. Oliver rolled his eyes at the two.

Johnny and Ashley walked out of the building. Lilly made sure the two were out of the building and then she turned her head to Oliver. "Oliver we need to talk."

"About?" Oliver asked.

"About the fact that we almost kissed," Lilly said.

And to Lilly's surprise, she heard a voice she didn't want to hear. "Oops, forgot my purse here." Ashley went and got her purse in the seat right next to Lilly. Lilly's blue eyes went wide. Ashley went and grabbed her purse. She turned to Lilly. "Lilly, this is gold." Lilly's heart started racing. Lilly's hope that Ashley didn't hear what she had just said let her down.

"Ashley, you can't tell anyone!" Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, and why shouldn't I?" Ashley said.

"Because your brother is happy with me. You wouldn't want him to be unhappy now would you?" Lilly said.

"He's going to find out," Ashley said. "Not even your prayers are going to help you out on this one." She walked out of the building.

Lilly broke down into tears. "Great! I just broke a perfectly good heart."

**Drama, drama, drama. Thank God, it's only in movies, stories, and TV. Pssh, I wish it was! Oh by the way, I've got the links for the dresses for Lilly's and Johnny's wedding in my profile for those of you who want to see what they look like. Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep them coming. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so excited, I got 60 reviews! I love you all who have been reviewing my story. You're my favorite people on Fanfiction! That's the truth! Well here is Chapter 13, I think. I'm not sure. I really don't keep track of how many chapters I have. I have no idea if that is a bad thing or not…lol. Okay, well enough of me rambling on and on. Let's get on with the story!**

Lilly walked down the shore of the beach. When she was a teenager, all her troubles seemed to go away when she would walk down the beach. She'd realize how dumb her problems were and that she needed to grow up. However, the situation she was in now was a different story. She used to believe that people couldn't be in love with more than one person at a time. And maybe she still believed that. Maybe she wasn't in love with one of the two men that were in love with her.

Right now, she hated Oliver's guts. She hated that he cheated on her, even if he didn't want to. She hated he was Johnny's college roommate. She hated that he was Johnny's best friend. She hated he was his best man! How could she fall in love with her fiancée's best man? But the funny thing was, as much as she hated his guts, she was relieved he was Johnny's best man. It brought them back together. They reunited. When she realized that she was in love with Oliver, it was just like she was under a spell. She dreaded seeing him because she was engaged, but when she was with him, she'd just forget about it. She loved the feeling when she was with him.

On the other hand, there was Johnny. She loved Johnny. He knew all the right things to say to her. He would listen to her when she complained about something, instead of trying to just help her with the problem like Oliver would do, which she couldn't stand. She was your typical girl. She wanted someone to listen to her, and Johnny always had ears for her. Johnny gave her flowers. He always told her she looked beautiful when she felt ugly. All her single friends were jealous of him and her. He was just perfect. He was the guy that she dreamed about marrying when she was little.

The question was who did she love more? How could she decide?

She looked up at the sky above her. Grey clouds, a storm was going to come. Just like how her life was right now.

She looked down at her cell phone as it was ringing. Her and Johnny's song: "Must've Done Something Right" by Relient K started playing. She didn't know if she should answer it or not. She dreaded thinking about answering it and hearing his crying voice on the other end. That was something she always loved about Johnny. He was sensitive. He was never afraid to show his feelings. Right now though, she wished he was like all the other men who tried to keep everything bottled up and eventually forgot about it.

She found the strength to have her hand flip open her cell phone and answer it.

"Hello," Lilly said.

"Hey where are you?" Johnny asked.

"Huh?" Lilly said surprised. She wasn't expecting that.

"Remember, this is our last day of being just Johnny Ivestor and Lilly Truscott. We planned to spend the whole day together just as a married couple before the wedding rehearsal tonight," Johnny said on the other side.

"This is what you're calling about?" Lilly said confused.

"Yeah, what else would I be calling about?" Johnny asked.

"Umm, I thought you would be calling about something else," Lilly said. She shook her head. "Johnny, I'm so sorry. All the stress from the wedding has caused me to forget almost everything."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm pretty stressed out to," Johnny said. "Well I'm at Rico's Shack."

"You are? Great because I'm at the beach right now anyway," Lilly said. "I'll meet you there in about two minutes."

"Okay, great," Johnny said.

"Oh, wait a minute Johnny. What's Ashley's phone number? I meant to call her and ask her about something," Lilly said.

"Umm, 555-2434," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Lilly said. "See you in a couple minutes."

She hung up on Johnny and called Ashley.

"Hello," the prissy voice said at the other end.

"Hey Ashley, this is Lilly," Lilly said in a mean voice.

"Oh it's you," Ashley said.

"Okay, so the only reason I called you was about Johnny. You didn't tell him?" Lilly asked.

"Nope, I had something better stored in my mind," Ashley said.

"What?" Lilly said.

"Either tomorrow you say 'I don't', or I will get up when the preacher goes and says "Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married?' and embarrass you in front of everyone," Ashley said.

"What?" Lilly said.

"You heard me," Ashley said.

"But I love your brother!" Lilly said. 'I think,' she thought quietly to herself.

"It sure doesn't seem like it to me. I see the way you look at Oken. And the fact that you almost kissed him," Ashley said. "That's not the way a person would act if they were supposedly in love with someone else."

"Well I have a lot going on in my head," Lilly said.

"Well you better clear it all up Truscott," Ashley said. "I do not want you as an Ivestor." As Ashley said that, she hung up her phone.

"Ugh!" Lilly screamed dramatically. She ran to up to Rico's Shack. There was one thing Ashley said that was right. Lilly needed to clear things up.

"Hey Johnny," she said approaching him.

"Hey," he said getting up out of his chair and greeting her with a kiss. She put her fingers to her lips. She realized that she didn't kiss back. She looked up at Johnny. He didn't seem to notice.

"So what all is on the agenda today?" Lilly said shaking off the fact.

"Well I figured we could come eat at Rico's and then go to the amusement park," Johnny said.

'Amusement park?' Lilly thought to herself. She hated roller coasters. Her stomach just wasn't cut out for it. "Umm, I'm not really cut out for roller coasters," Lilly said.

"Wait a minute, you can do all these daring skateboard tricks, but you can't take a roller coaster ride?" Johnny said.

"Yeah, I never understood it either," Lilly said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well," Johnny said with a little disappointment in his voice, "what would you like to do?"

Lilly didn't know what she wanted to do with Johnny. "Well how about ice-skating?"

"I'm not a good skater," Johnny said. "I always end up breaking either my ankle or toe."

"Okay," Lilly said. This was getting quite difficult for Lilly. She didn't want to do anything he wanted to do, and he didn't do anything she wanted to do. "Well you decide."

"How about we go on a hike?" Johnny said.

Lilly pointed up to the grey clouds above. "Doesn't look like a hike day to me."

"How about we just go into town and hang out?" Johnny said.

Lilly thought about the idea. It was the best one Johnny had suggested so far. "Okay," she said.

"Well do you want to take my car to save gas?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," Lilly said. It gave her more time to hang out with Johnny. They walked off holding each other's hands.

They drove off into town. She looked over at Johnny who was driving. She smiled. She knew deep inside it was a fake smile. She wasn't happy with him. She started to open her mouth, but it was like something was stopping her. She just didn't want to break his heart.

Johnny parked his car. They went and walked on the sidewalks holding each other's hands.

"Oh look," Lilly said pointing her finger to a small band that was playing on the sidewalks. "Come on let's go watch them." She ran and pulled him on her way to the small concert of the small band.

As they got there, they started playing a sad breakup song. Lilly felt like this was the perfect time to tell Johnny that she couldn't go on with the wedding since the song would get him in the mood.

"Hey Johnny, I think we should breakup," Lilly said.

Johnny looked at her. "What?" he asked.

'Man, the music is too loud,' Lilly thought. She didn't want to have said it over again.

"Tell me when the song is over," Johnny yelled to her.

Lilly waited for the song to be over. Johnny and her continued walking to where they could talk and hear each other without any problem.

"Now what were you saying?" Johnny asked.

Lilly opened her mouth, but no words came out. If she already said it, how could she have trouble saying it now?

"It's nothing," Lilly said. 'It is something,' she thought.

***

It was finally time for the wedding rehearsal. Lilly had hoped to avoid it. She had hoped that the wedding rehearsal wouldn't happen. She hoped it would be called off.

She stood there in Malibu Country Inn. Lauren was going down the aisle practicing being a flower girl. Unfortunately, Ashley was going right after Lauren. Lilly didn't want to make Ashley one of her bridesmaids, but Johnny said it would mean the world to him if she did. Then Lilly's cousin Leah went down the aisle. Miley walked next. She was the last bridesmaid to walk since she was the maid of honor. Then Lilly and her dad walked down the aisle.

"Dad, I don't think I can do this," Lilly said as they walked down the aisle.

"What, you have cold feet?" her dad asked. "Everyone gets cold feet before their wedding. It's just their heart's way of making sure they're marrying the right person."

Lilly looked at Johnny. He almost didn't seem happy for a second, but then he started smiling like he was the happiest guy on the planet. He looked at Lilly as if she was the love of his life. She soon turned her eyes toward Oliver. He didn't look anywhere near happy as Johnny did. He looked like someone had stabbed a dagger through his heart. He looked like he just lost the love of his life.

Lilly finally got up to Johnny. They rehearsed the wedding, skipping over their vows because their vows were supposed to be a surprise to each other. When they rehearsed the ceremony, Lilly pulled Oliver over to talk to him.

She took a deep breath. "Oliver, there is something very important I want to tell you, and it is very hard for me to say," Lilly said.

"Well what is it?" Oliver asked gazing into her blue eyes.

"Oliver, I l—"

"Hey you two!" Johnny called. "Come on it's time to go eat!"

Johnny ran to Lilly and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the dining room they were eating in.

Everyone was talking but Lilly. They were all excited about the wedding. Everyone was probably pretty drunk except for Lilly and Oliver. They all had about twelve glasses of champagne. Like Lilly, Oliver didn't like the taste of alcohol, so he didn't drink.

When desert came, Ashley had excused herself from dinner. "You all I have drunk way too much," she said.

Oliver had to go the bathroom, so he had excused himself also.

Lilly looked at Oliver as he got up. 'Lilly, this is the perfect time. No one to interrupt you,' her conscious said to her. Lilly worked up the nerve to get up and follow Oliver.

***

Oliver was way ahead of her. He turned the corner in the hallway, and surprise, surprise, there was Ashley looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey Ashley," Oliver said with a funny feeling.

Ashley pinned him up against the wall. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked. "You're kind of creeping me out."

"I never told you this, but I did like you when I blackmailed you. Why did you think I blackmailed you? I wouldn't have blackmailed you just to do it. Well I would've, but I wouldn't have made you go out with me," Ashley said.

Oliver exhaled her alcohol breath. He scrunched his nose. "Did I tell you you're kind of creeping me out? I meant a lot! And besides your breath stinks. It smells like you've had way too much alcohol."

"Oh you know you want me too," Ashley said. Then she put her lips onto his.

Oliver pushed her off of him. He had the feeling someone was watching him. He turned his head and saw Lilly right there with tears falling down her face.

"Get off of me!" he said pushing Ashley easily off of him. He didn't want to push her to the other wall.

"I came up her to tell you that I love you!" Lilly said sounding hoarse.

"Lilly this isn't what it looks like!" Oliver said.

"Yes it is! You were just kissing her," Lilly said. She ran off.

Oliver looked at Ashley who wasn't capable of walking in a straight line. "Man, she is such a drama queen," Ashley said.

"Shut up!" Oliver spat to her. He punched the wall.

***

Johnny and Lilly were the last two people at the wedding rehearsal.

"Hey wasn't there something you were trying to tell me earlier today?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Lilly said. "I love you Johnny Ivestor, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Ivestor."

**DRAMA! With all capital letters. Well REVIEW! Please, I love it when I get reviews. It really encourages and motivates me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14! This isn't the last chapter.**

_"Oh, she looks so beautiful." Lilly ignored all the whispers as she walked down the aisle. In fact she wasn't really ignoring, she just couldn't hear any of the voices murmuring. Her eyes were only focused on one person. The man with his back turned toward her standing at the alter. Lilly smiled to the man that she would soon be betrothed to. She was wondering though why he wasn't facing her. _

_Lilly stepped up to the alter. The preacher began to speak, "We are gathered here today to join this man, Oliver Oken." The man she was getting married to turned around. Lilly didn't gasp at the man. It wasn't the man everyone was expecting, but Lilly felt she was finally in the right place with the right person. "And this woman, Lilly Truscott." _

***

Lilly woke up to the banging of her door.

"Lilly open up the door!" she heard her best friend Miley yell banging on the door.

She looked around. She was in her living room. She saw that her TV was on. She grabbed her remote and turned the TV off. She wiped her hand on her forehead. Her forehead was as sticky as the gum you accidently step in and it takes forever to get off of your shoe.

Lilly got up and opened up the door. "Sorry," she said looking at her best friend. "I was asleep. How long have you been standing there knocking?"

"Fifteen minutes," Miley snapped.

"Yikes, sorry again," Lilly said.

"Why weren't you already awake?" Miley asked.

It suddenly hit Lilly, the fact that she hadn't realized when she woke up. "I'm getting married today."

"Yeah," Miley said. "You know, this is the day that you've been dreaming about since you were a little girl."

"Yeah," Lilly said nervously.

"You probably just got a case of cold feet," Miley said as she walked to Lilly's room. She came back with Lilly's wedding dress in a garment bag. "It's very common for people on their wedding day. I experienced it. Jackson experienced it. My dad went through it. Johnny is probably going through it right now."

"Miley, I don't think I can go through with this," Lilly said sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, you can," Miley said. "Lilly, this is your big day. All you have to do is say 'I do.' Come on go get your make-up and curling iron. We'll get you ready at the inn."

Lilly went to her room and grabbed her make-up, curling iron, and suitcase she had packed for their honeymoon to Rome, Italy. Lilly walked down the steps of her apartment building. She thought about the day that she felt like was in her hands. 'How can I go through with this?' she thought. Lilly and Miley got into Miley's car. Miley drove them to Malibu Country Inn.

***

Lilly and Miley walked to the room in the inn that was for the bride and bridesmaids. Lilly's cousin Leah came in wearing her rose colored bridesmaids dress. "There you two are! You've got an hour to get ready!"

"What?!" they both said. Lilly and Miley quickly went over to the make-up table. They fought over the one chair.

"I'm the maid of honor," Miley said bumping Lilly off the chair.

"I'm the bride," Lilly said bumping Miley off the chair.

"It won't take me as long to get ready," Miley said.

"Yeah, let the one it'll take longest to get ready first," Lilly said.

"There's only one way to settle this," Miley said.

"You're on girl," Lilly said.

"One, two, three," Miley said, "draw!"

Miley shot a rock and Lilly shot paper. "Ha-ha," Lilly said. "Sixteen years of playing this and you still can't beat me! Bull-yeah!"

Miley stuck her tongue at Lilly. Lilly just shot her tongue back at her.

"Alright children," Lilly's cousin Leah said. Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes at the party pooper. Miley curled Lilly's hair as Lilly put on her make-up. Then it was Miley's turn. Lilly straightened Miley's hair as Miley put on her make-up. Once they were done with their hair and make-up, Miley put on her maid of honor's dress on. She went over to help Lilly put on her bridal gown.

"Leah, where's Ashley?" Lilly asked.

"She's in the bathroom throwing up. She's still hung over from all the alcohol she drank last night," Leah said.

"Well I'll go check on her in a couple minutes," Lilly said.

"Okay, ten more minutes, I think we should go line up now," Miley said looking at the clock as she was putting her black high heels on.

"You all go ahead and line up," Lilly said. "I gotta find my other shoe!"

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple minutes," Miley said.

About a minute after Miley and Leah left, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Lilly asked. "Ah, there it is!" She found her other shoe.

"It's me!"

Lilly knew that voice all to well. She was debating with herself whether she should open it or not. The side that wanted her to open the door won.

"What do you want Oliver?" she asked coldly.

"Listen, I came up here to tell you, I love you too. I think you're making a huge mistake marrying Johnny," Oliver said. His brown eyes gazed into her blue eyes.

"Well I think it's to late now," Lilly said. "And besides, if you love me so much, why were you playing lip hockey with Ashley?"

"Lilly, she kissed me! I didn't kiss her! You just came at the second she kissed me. I was trying to get her off of me," Oliver said.

Lilly thought for a moment. She believed Oliver, but she had been hurt to many times.

"Lilly, Johnny is a great guy and all, but do you love him?" Oliver asked.

Lilly was silent. She didn't say anything because she knew the answer to his question. Lilly looked at Oliver in frustration. "Oliver, this is my wedding day! It's hard enough as it already! I don't need you making it any harder!"

"Listen, today is going to be the last time I see you," Oliver said.

"What?!" Lilly said with tears falling down her eyes.

"I got this great job offer, and I'm taking it. I really love you Lilly, so I'm letting you go because of that. I'm going to have to move to Idaho tomorrow," Oliver said. "If this wasn't my last day, I wouldn't be attending the wedding."

He closed the door and walked away. Lilly lost Oliver again. Though this time, it hurt worse than all the other times.

"Crap, two minutes," Lilly said wiping her tears that were falling down her cheeks as she looked at the clock. She went into the bathroom to go check on Ashley. Ashley seemed a little better to go through the wedding, but by looks, she didn't. "Ashley, do you think you can go through the wedding?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Do me a favor and don't look at yourself in a mirror in the next two minutes. Here, I have some gum in my purse," Lilly said. She knew if Ashley was to look at herself in the mirror, she would hold the wedding for at least another two hours. She went and got some gum for Ashley so she would get the vile vomit taste out of her mouth. Lilly took Ashley's hand and dragged her to the line of the bridesmaids. Lilly handed her the piece of gum and Ashley took it.

"Lilly what happened last night?" Ashley asked.

Lilly looked at Ashley. She had no clue. Maybe she wouldn't have kissed Oliver if she hadn't had been so drunk. "Ashley, just get in your spot," Lilly said.

The music started playing. Lauren went down first dropping all of the flower pedals. Then Ashley and Leah. Finally, Miley walked down the aisle.

"Well Lilly are you ready to spend the rest of your life with Johnny?" her dad asked her.

Lilly gulped. Was she really ready to spend the rest of her life with Johnny?

The Wedding March began to play, and Lilly's dad walked her down the aisle.

"Oh, she is so beautiful," people murmured as they were standing up. Lilly ignored all the whispers. She wasn't ignoring them because her eyes were focused on one specific person. She was ignoring them because her mind was on one specific person. So many questions were racing through her head. Should she do this? Does she really want to just give her life away to Johnny because of one silly misunderstanding?

She reached the alter, and the preacher began to speak. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Lilly's dad said. Lilly's dad let go of her arm and Lilly walked up to Johnny.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman," the preacher continued.

Lilly felt that Johnny's eyes were glued on her. Lilly didn't dare even to glance at Johnny. She didn't want him to see the confusion on her face.

The ceremony seemed to go by way to fast for Lilly. It finally came time for Lilly and Johnny to recite their vows.

"Lilly, you are absolutely the most wonderful girl ever. From the first day we exchanged glances at the beach, I knew you were the one for me," Johnny said.

"Johnny, all I have to say is that you are my Superman, and I can't wait to spend our life together," Lilly said. 'But you're not my Superman,' Lilly thought over and over again.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be betrothed or forever hold their peace?" the preacher said.

In that second, Miley's voice kept on echoing in Lilly's head. "_Just follow your heart! It's easier than you think."_

She looked at Johnny, and she just couldn't help but feel remorse for choosing him.

"I have a reason," Ashley started still drunk.

At this moment, her heart was clearer than it had been the whole time after she realized she was also in love with Oliver. Lilly worked up all the nerve to open her mouth, "Ashley for once, be quiet and stop trying to ruin everyone's lives!"

"Huh!" Ashley said putting her hand to her mouth that was opened.

"I have a reason," Lilly said. Everyone gasped. Who would've thought the bride would ever have a reason for not marrying? She looked at Oliver standing. She turned her eyes toward Johnny. For the first time that day, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Johnny, there is something I need to tell you. I wanted to kiss Oliver!"

Everyone gasped again. Johnny looked at her with his mouth hung open. "What?"

"We came close to it, but I stopped myself because I remembered you're the one I'm marrying. You're amazing, wonderful, incredible, sweet, charming, and so much more, but I don't love you. I thought I did but I don't," she looked at Oliver. "I'm in love with Oliver! He gets under my skin, we argue way too much, we can't be with each other, and we can't be without each other, and I could go on and on, but that would be all week. I don't know why I'm in love with him, but I just am. I don't think I ever stopped loving Oliver even after we broke up." Lilly looked at the hurt expression on Johnny's face. She couldn't take it anymore. Lilly ran out of the garden. She ran to the beach in front of Malibu Country Inn. She ignored all the weird looks she was getting from the people on the beach giving her since was in a wedding dress. She took her high heels off and lifted up her dress and put her feet in the ocean water.

"Lilly may I talk to you?" a deep voice said behind her. Lilly knew who the voice was, and she wondered why he had come after her. She turned around and looked at Johnny.

"I'm sorry," she said with a lump in her throat.

"Actually, I didn't come here to have you apologize. I want to thank you," Johnny said.

"Thank me? Why?" Lilly asked confused.

"It took me a minute to take it all in. I wanted to punch Oliver when you said you loved him, but I kept myself under control," Johnny said. Lilly smiled. "Lilly, when I woke up this morning, I was wondering if I was making the right choice. When you told me you loved Oliver, I realize even if I love you, we're not meant to be together. Lilly, I do love you, but sometimes loving someone means you have to let them go because you love them."

He went over and kissed her on the lips. "Goodbye Lilly," he said when they broke apart. "Oh I think someone would like to speak to you."

She Oliver. Johnny and Oliver walked past each other. They stopped when they were right beside each other. Johnny patted his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Go get her man," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Oliver said.

He walked to Lilly.

"I heard what you said," Oliver said.

"Well duh, you were right there," she said chuckling.

"So what made you give up Johnny?" he asked.

"I looked at him and felt remorse for choosing him," Lilly said. "Then I looked at you," a playful smile developed on her face, "and I don't know what I felt."

"Hey!" he said.

"I looked at you and realized you were the one for me," she said.

Oliver put his hand on her chin and lifted it up. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. They broke apart to get some air. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Oliver said.

Lilly smiled and kissed him back. Miley was right. All she had to do was follow her heart.

**No, this isn't the last chapter. The next one will be the last chapter. And DarthMii, I have a surprise for you. After the next chapter I'm going to write an alternate ending about Lilly ending up with Johnny instead. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Epilogue

**Okay, here's the epilogue! Woo-hoo!**

A year later:

Lilly looked at herself in the mirror once more. She found the perfect dress. She knew it was because she was marrying the perfect man for her. She twirled around.

"Lilly, you look so gorgeous," Miley said walking in the room with her maid of honor dress on.

"Thank you," Lilly said. "And I love your dress, and the regular bridesmaid's dress."

"Well, who picked them out?" Miley said.

"It seems so much easier this time," Lilly said.

"Hey you two," Leah said walking in the room with her bridesmaid's dress.

"Is Lauren ready?" Lilly asked.

"She was, but Stephen started pitching a fit because I put make-up on her and he didn't want her to be wearing make-up," Miley said rolling her eyes.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, he told me to make sure you don't put any make-up on her."

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Stephen came in with Lauren in his arms. "Hey Stephen," Lilly and Miley said.

"Okay, give me my baby," Miley said holding her arms out so she could take Lauren from her husband. "Lauren, did you like wearing make-up?"

"Yes mommy," Lauren said.

"See Stephen, she liked wearing it," Miley said.

"I don't care, she is too young to be wearing make-up," Stephen said.

"Okay, okay, you two," Lilly said getting in between them. Lilly looked at the clock. "Come on the wedding's about to start in ten minutes. Stephen you need to go line up with the groomsmen, and Miley and I need to go and get all of us lined up. Stephen, where's Chandler?"

"He's with Oliver," Stephen said.

"Okay, I'll go get him," Lilly said.

"No!" Miley said grabbing Lilly's arm.

"Why?" Lilly said.

"Because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the ceremony, it's bad luck," Miley said.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Miley, I don't believe in luck."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let you break tradition," Miley said. "Stephen quickly go get Chandler and bring him here so we can go line up."

"Alright, alright," Stephen said. He left the room to go find their son.

Miley turned to Lilly. "Lilly guess what?"

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I'm pregnant again," Miley said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," Lilly said hugging her. "Have you told Stephen yet?"

"No, I just found out last night. Today is your day, so I'm not going to take it away from you. I'll tell Stephen tomorrow," Miley said. "But guess who the godmother is?"

"Let me guess, is she the happiest woman in the world?" Lilly said smiling.

"Second happiest," Miley said.

"Tie for first?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Miley said giving her a hug. The two girls laughed.

Stephen came in the room with the ring bearer, Chandler. Lilly looked at Miley's and Stephen's son. "Are you ready Chandler?"

"Yes, the sooner we go, the sooner I get out of this tux," the six year old boy said.

"Alright, let's go line up," Lilly said giggling. They walked out of the room. Stephen went to the groomsmen, and Lilly, Lilly's dad, Miley, Leah, Lauren, and Chandler went to line up.

"Are you sure about this time?" Lilly's dad asked with a smirk on his face.

"A hundred percent," Lilly said watching Lauren and Chandler walk down the aisle.

Leah walked down the aisle, and then Miley did. The wedding march began to play, and Lilly's dad walked her down the aisle.

"She looks so beautiful." Lilly ignored the murmurs of people. Her eyes were only focused on one person. She couldn't help but smile.

Lilly and her dad approached the alter. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do," Lilly's dad said. Lilly's dad let go of Lilly's arm. She walked up and faced Oliver. She mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you more," Oliver mouthed grabbing her hands. Lilly stuck her tongue out at him.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman," the preacher said. Lilly and Oliver weren't really paying attention. All they could focus on were each other.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, do you take Lillian Jane Truscott to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Oliver said.

"And Lillian Jane Truscott, do you take Oliver Oscar Oken to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the preacher asked looking at Lilly.

"I do," she said with a tear falling gently and happily down her cheek.

"Now where are the rings?" Chandler walked up and gave the rings to Miley and Oliver's best man. Lilly's heart immediately melted as she saw Johnny give Oliver the ring. She wondered how he was taking the wedding. She was more than glad that Johnny and Oliver still remained as best friends after all that happened, but she wondered why Oliver chose him as his best man.

"Now Oliver if you will say your vow as you put the ring on Lilly's finger," the preacher instructed.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand and recited his vow as he slid the ring on Lilly's slim finger. "Lilly, you are stubborn, prideful, pushy…"

Lilly gave Oliver a 'You better stop while you're still alive' look, but he only smiled. "But at the same time, you're beautiful, smart, caring, loving, and so much more, but I really don't think everyone wants to sit here for a month." Everyone laughed at Oliver's joke. Lilly just smiled as another tear glided down her cheek. "Lilly there are no words to describe how much you truly mean to me and how much I love you."

"Now Lilly, if you will go and recite your vow," the preacher said.

She took Oliver's hand and slid the wedding ring on his finger. "Oliver, even though you're goofy and klutzy, you're my Superman."

Everyone was just confused by what Lilly meant, but Lilly and Oliver knew what she was talking about.

"Oliver, now you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

They ended up kissing each other for about five minutes. "Hey, we would like to go the reception!" Miley yelled to them.

Lilly and Oliver blushed as they broke apart.

"I now present to you for the first time," the preacher started, "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oken."

"Took them long enough," Lilly heard Miley say to Leah. Lilly just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Lilly and Oliver walked up the aisle followed by the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, the flower girl, and the ring bearer. They went to the courtyard of Malibu Country Inn where they were going to take pictures.

Lilly's and Oliver's parents shortly came to the courtyard. "I'm so happy for you two," Lilly's mom said. You could tell she had been crying.

"Congratulations you two," Johnny told them. Lilly couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Thanks Johnny," Oliver said with his arm around Lilly. Johnny walked away. Miley quickly came running to them and hugged the both of them.

"Miley, I'd like to breath," Lilly said.

"Sorry," Miley said laughing. "I'm just so happy for you two, after all this time. You know what my wedding present is for you all?"

"What?" Lilly and Oliver asked at the same time.

"I'm writing a song for you two. I've been working on the lyrics for a while. I haven't recorded it yet, but it will be a hit," Miley said.

"Oh Miley that's so sweet," Lilly said hugging her best friend.

Rico and Jackson came up to the three of them. "Hey losers," Jackson said.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Jackson you are thirty years old, and you still act like you're five. I guess some things never change."

"Boy ain't that the truth," Lilly and Oliver said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm happy for you two," Jackson said.

"Can you still believe the bonehead is still working for me?" Rico said.

"As assistant manager," Jackson said lifting up the collar of his tux. "Now that Rico's Shack has gone nation wide, I'm one of the richest men in America."

"Alright, it's time to take photos now," the photographer said.

Lilly and Oliver got their picture taken together first. Then Miley and Johnny. Lilly and Miley did a funny face for their bride and maid of honor picture. Leah went and joined Lilly and Miley for the bride with the bridesmaids pictures. Oliver and Johnny got their picture taken together for the groom and the best man picture shortly after. Lilly had to do funny faces to get Oliver to take a good picture. "You have such a kooky smile," Lilly said when he asked why she was making the funny faces. "You smile a lot better when you're laughing." Oliver rolled his eyes. Stephen, Jackson, and Rico joined them for the groom with the groomsmen picture. Oliver, Lilly, Miley, and Johnny then got their picture taken together. They were all hugging each other. Then Oliver and Lilly took pictures with their parents. Chandler and Lauren got their flower girl and ring bearer pictures taken.

"Can we go to the reception now? I'm starving," Oliver said. Lilly smacked him on his arm.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"It's our wedding day, and all you're worried about is whether you eat or not," Lilly said.

"Well I am hungry," Oliver said. "Did you not hear my stomach growling during the ceremony?"

"No because I was paying attention to you, not your stomach," Lilly said.

Oliver kissed her. "I love you," he said making her forget all about his growling stomach.

"I love you too," she said smiling.

They walked back to the garden where the reception was. They sat down at the table for the bride and groom and their family, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Miley stood up and gave her maid of honor toast for Lilly and Oliver. "Lilly, Oliver, I can still remember in second grade when Lilly was trying to get me and Oliver together." Lilly and Oliver laughed at the memory.

_"Hey Miley, Oliver," Lilly said coming up to her two best friends who were on the monkey bars. _

_"Hey Lilly," they both said. _

_"Hey Oliver, I got a secret," Miley said. "Lilly likes you."_

_"I do not," Lilly said giggling. She gave Miley a death glare. "Besides you two should get together."_

_"Eww, no," Miley and Oliver said together._

_Jackson's fourth grade class came out and he walked over to his little sister and her best friends._

_"Hey what are you guys doing?" Jackson asked._

_"Trying to get Miley and Oliver together," Lilly said._

_Jackson and Lilly started singing, "Miley and Oliver sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. Wait that's not all, that's not all, here comes Oliver drinking alcohol."_

_"Lilly, Jackson," Miley said. Miley and Oliver got down from the monkey bars. "I'm gonna get you!" Miley and Oliver started chasing Lilly and Jackson._

Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Jackson laughed at the memory. "Now look where you two are," Miley said.

It was Johnny's turn to make his best man toast. "Lilly, Oliver, we've been through a lot together in the past year and a half. You two are perfect for each other. I wish you well in your life together."

Johnny raised his glass of champagne while Miley rose her glass of water. "To Lilly and Oliver," they both said.

"To Lilly and Oliver," everyone echoed raising their glasses of champagne.

"It is time for the bride and groom to dance together to their songs," the DJ said.

"Huh?" everyone said wondering about what the DJ meant by songs. Lilly and Oliver smiled at each other.

The first song they danced to was "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. Then they danced to "All I Need" by Radiohead.

"We'll never know," Lilly said smiling.

"No," Oliver said.

Lilly didn't say anymore. Oliver noticed something that was bugging her. "Lilly is something wrong?"

Lilly was quiet for a minute. She looked Oliver in the eyes. "Why did you pick Johnny as your best man, besides the fact he's your best friend?"

He twirled her around and pulled her back into him. "Because we owe it all to him."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked confused.

"Well, he is the one that got you to forgive me," Oliver said.

"True," Lilly said. She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, he is kind of the reason we're together right now. I do kinda feel bad for him though."

"I think he's doing fine," Oliver said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Look over there," Oliver said pointing to a couple that was dancing.

Lilly looked in the direction he was pointing. Her eyes went wide open as she saw who Johnny was dancing with. She laughed, "My cousin Leah and Johnny!"

"It is time for cake people!" the DJ said as the songs were done.

Lilly and Oliver walked over to the table with the cake. Oliver cut the two pieces of cake for him and Lilly.

"Okay on a count of three, we'll stuff it into each other's mouths," Oliver said. Lilly smiled. "One, two…"

Right when Oliver said two, Lilly stuffed the half of the piece of cake Oliver cut for her in his mouth.

"Chey, chat's cot chair!" he said talking with his mouth full.

"What did you say?" Lilly asked teasingly. Right when she said that, he put icing on her nose.

"I said, 'Hey, that's not fair!'" Oliver said. Lilly opened her mouth, and Oliver put some cake in it. They both laughed. She wasn't done with the fun yet. She put some icing all over nose.

Everyone cheered for them.

Once everyone had finished eating their cake, the DJ announced it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet.

"Okay, all you women who aren't married, come on," Lilly yelled. A group of women including Leah followed Lilly. Lilly grabbed a chair and got on top of it. "One, two, three!" She threw her bouquet.

"Yes!" she heard a woman say. She turned around to see who caught it. She laughed when she saw who caught it. "Woo-hoo! Go Leah! Looks like you're the next one in the family getting married."

"Alright, it is time for the groom to throw the garter!" the DJ announced.

Lilly sat down in the chair. Oliver came and kneeled in front of her. He winked at her. She smiled.

"The garter isn't even up on my knee," she teased. She noticed Oliver looked disappointed. She laughed. She loved to torment him. "I'm just kidding you donut."

Oliver massaged her leg as he went and got the garter off of it. He threw it. "Oh yeah!" they heard a guy say.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked.

"Turn around and you'll see," Oliver said laughing.

Lilly turned around in her chair and saw that Johnny had caught it. She smiled.

"Will the woman who caught the bouquet and the man who caught the garter go to the dance floor and dance together," the DJ said.

Lilly and Oliver joined the dance floor with Johnny and Leah on it shortly after.

"You're wrong," Lilly said.

"About what?" Oliver asked confused as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you way more," Lilly said.

"You're probably right," Oliver said teasingly.

"Hey!" Lilly said smacking him.

"I love you more," Oliver said kissing her.

When the song was over, everyone went to the driveway of the inn, so they could throw birdseeds at them.

"You ready?" Oliver asked.

"Yep," Lilly said.

They took each other's hand and ran past the gauntlet to the limo.

"Ah," Lilly said laughing as they got into the limo. "I'm going to be washing birdseeds out of my hair for a week."

"There's going to be so many birds that are going to try to eat my hair," Oliver said closing the door.

Lilly looked at Oliver and smiled. He noticed her looking at him. "What are you staring at?" he asked growing conscious.

"I was just thinking about what Miley said earlier," Lilly said. "How it started with crayons, then I tried to get you and Miley together when we were little, and then Coldplay or Radiohead, which by the way Radiohead is so much more better than Coldplay."

"Psh, whatever," Oliver said.

"And here we are now, married," Lilly said. "The Dorky Duo."

"After all this time," Oliver said kissing her.

**No need to worry, this is not the end. I'm going to write an alternate ending for all you fans of Johnny. Even if you haven't reviewed this story at all and you've been reading it, please review what you think about it. **

**Dress links are in my profile, and you all should check them out because they are so beautiful! **

**Thanks to Countrygurl212(for always having the most encouraging reviews), IheartORANGE, DarthMii(for you constructive criticism), Aliceluna, Lecrazyannex, 1italianbella, Lexiheartspeace, iloveedward55, I-am-weird-so-what, and many more for reviewing every single chapter! You guys are awesome! I reread my reviews to try to find the person who gave me the idea of having Johnny end up with Leah, but I couldn't find that person. I remembered someone mentioning it one time, so whoever you are, thank you for that idea! Thanks to Aliceluna for giving me the idea of having Oliver go dress shopping with Lilly in that one chapter. I know I'm not winning an award or anything, but I wanted to thank these people that kept me motivated and encouraged me. You guys rock! **


	16. Alternate Ending

**For all you people who liked Johnny better than Oliver, here is the alternate ending! Takes place right after the wedding rehearsal, when Johnny is dropping Lilly off at her apartment.**

"Johnny, I have a confession I need to tell you," Lilly said with tears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Johnny asked wiping her tears.

"Johnny, I almost kissed Oliver," Lilly said. She slouched against the door and let herself fall to the ground.

Johnny's face turned red. But he didn't immediately act on instinct. He stood there and took all she had said in.

"Well do you love Oliver?" he asked.

"No," Lilly said bitterly.

"You said almost?" Johnny asked confused.

"Yeah," Lilly said. "I almost kissed him. I stopped myself though."

Johnny smiled. At least Lilly didn't really cheat on him. "Well, I really don't know what to say," Johnny said.

"What?!" Lilly said. She started crying harder. How could Johnny still be so nice to her? "You're supposed to go and tell me I'm an awful person. That I should've been thinking! That I'm engaged to you! And then you storm off, cursing me, and we break up!"

"Lilly, I don't want to do that," Johnny said. "Do you want to do that?"

Lilly looked at him in the eyes. She got lost in those blue eyes of his. She smiled. And a strange feeling occurred to her. She didn't know what it was, but there were butterflies in her stomach and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Before she knew it her lips were on his.

When they broke apart, Lilly asked. "Does that answer your question?"

Lilly finally realized who she loved. It wasn't that she didn't love Oliver; it was just that it was more of a first love. She loved Oliver, but there was something between Johnny and her.

Johnny and Lilly went into her apartment, and no, they didn't go and have sex like most couples would have done. They just stayed up all night talking. They were sitting on Lilly's balcony with a blanket wrapped around them. Lilly's head was lying on Johnny's chest. They were playing with their intertwined fingers.

"Okay, so you remember when I told you at the bowling alley I giggle when I see flies. Well actually, I giggle when I lie," Lilly confessed.

"I already knew that," Johnny said with a smirk.

"How did you already know that?" Lilly said.

"Because it's plainly obvious, you remember that surprised birthday party you threw for me. Well I could tell whenever you were trying to keep it covered up because of that cute little giggle," Johnny said poking her nose with her finger.

Lilly blushed. "So anything that you think I don't know about you, but I actually might just like you knew I giggled when I lie, even though I thought you didn't know about that," Lilly said.

Most people wouldn't have understood what she said the first time, but Johnny understood. "Well, I hate chicken fettuccini."

"I already knew that," Lilly said.

"How?" Johnny asked.

"Because I cooked it one time, and the face you made whenever you tried it. It was the first time you came to my apartment," Lilly said.

"That was chicken fettuccini?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"I thought it was spaghetti," Johnny said. Lilly laughed. She knew she was probably the worst cook on the planet. Johnny looked up at the sky. He saw a shooting star fly across the sky. "Hey look! Make a wish!"

Lilly closed her eyes. Johnny realized she fell asleep after she didn't open her eyes after two minutes. He didn't try to move her or carry her to her bed. He just leaned his head on hers and fell asleep with her.

"Okay, Lilly this is your big day," Lilly said looking at herself in the mirror. Lilly smiled. She knew she made the right decision.

"Aw, Lills you're glowing," Miley said as she entered the room.

Lilly blushed. "Thanks Miley. A lot more than what you think. I finally realized who I'm meant to be with. And all I had to do was listen to my heart."

"See, it's easier than what it sounds like," Miley said.

Lilly laughed.

Leah opened the door, "Come on girls, it's time to go!"

"Oh wait, let me go check on Ashley," Lilly said. Lilly didn't feel annoyed by the fact she was going to be related to Ashley anymore. She accepted the fact. Besides, she had a lifetime to get revenge on Ashley for all the torture she put her through.

Lilly walked to the bathroom to see how Ashley was doing. "Hey, Ashley, are you feeling better?"

"I think," Ashley said wiping the vomit off the side of her mouth.

"Here, I have some gum in my purse you can have to get the awful taste out of your mouth," Lilly said. She walked out of the bathroom and got Ashley some gum. She went back to the bathroom and gave Ashley the piece.

"Thank you," Ashley said.

"No problem," Lilly said patting her back.

"You know, maybe it won't be so bad being related to you," Ashley said.

Lilly smirked. "Come on we've got to go. It's time to line up!"

***

It was Lilly's turn to walk down the aisle. Her eyes were focused on Johnny. She couldn't help but smile.

Lilly reached the alter and just couldn't stop staring at Johnny. She didn't hear a word anyone said until the preacher asked her if she would take Johnny as her husband.

"I do," she replied.

"Now where are rings?" the preacher asked. Chandler gave the rings to Miley and Oliver. Miley gave Lilly the ring, and Oliver gave Johnny the ring. "Now if you will put the rings on." Lilly and Johnny did as the preacher instructed. "Now you may kiss the bride!" Johnny knelt down to Lilly's petite height and kissed her. This kiss was special for Lilly. It was their first kiss as husband and wife.

***

Oliver watched Johnny and Lilly run off to the limo as birdseeds were being thrown at them. It hurt him to see Lilly away with another man, but he was happy for her because she was happy.

"Hey pal," Miley said patting his back.

"Hey Miley," Oliver said.

"Are you doing alright?" Miley asked.

"No," Oliver admitted. "But you're right, love does hurt. And when you do love someone, sometimes you just have to give them up because you love them."

"I'm proud of you," Miley said hugging him.

**Okay, so Lilly didn't end up with Oliver in this one because it's an alternate ending. But I hope you fans of Johnny are happy. I did kinda rush it though, but I hope you all are pleased. **


End file.
